Uncontrollable Love
by FangednFabulous
Summary: Post-Last Sacrifice. Ever wonder what Dimitri had in mind for seducing Rose? Do you often think about their happy ending and want to see more of it? Are you hungry for some lemons? Read and Find out. You won't be disappointed...*HIATUS*
1. Seconds

A/N: I haven't updated my first story in awhile but I have this great idea for a one-shot that's swimming about in my head. So I just wanted to get it out before I forget.

This is NOT part of "Love Is The End". This is just a little something to brighten the mood on what I've been writing so far. A "break" so to speak from all the suspense . It's hard to keep up with the whole 'ex-lover' tensions when all you really want to do is have them get over themselves and jump each other... I'm all too eager to enjoy me some Rose x Dimitri fluff, so this is just a random one-shot to help dissipate my writing frustration. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA series, Richelle Mead does... lucky...**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'll do things that'll make you lose control within seconds." -Dimitri Belikov (Last Sacrifice)<em>

It's been three months since I've been shot. Three blissful months dating the love of my life and personal russian god _Guardian Dimitri Belikov_. And three months that my best friend has been ruling the Moroi world as queen.

I never in my wildest dreams would of thought my life would end up this way, but it did. I had my soulmate back and we were in a beautiful, honest, and happy relationship. After the shock of finding out that Jill was her half-sister, Lissa's grown rather fond of her and the two are now inseparable. Not to mention my _parents_ seemed to be doing the same thing.

I involuntarily shuddered from the thought. Ever since my name's been cleared they've been spending way too much time together for my liking. And now there's roomers flying around that they want to get _married. _I really didn't want to think about that last part. It weirded me out too much. Let's just say Lissa better be the only one this year to be surprised with a sibling...

Lissa's now engaged to Christian and I couldn't be happier for her. Although he gets on my nerves every waking moment I'm near him, Sparky makes Liss happy and that's what counts. I haven't seen Adrian since our rough break-up.

A part of me will always ache until our friendship is mended, but I knew he needed time alone. The latest gossip was that he ran off to Italy to "clear his mind". I hoped that maybe he'd eventually take my advice and see that any random female company or bottle of hard liquor wouldn't suddenly make things right. Lissa would sometimes get a visit from him in her dreams...

But with all those facts aside, I'm now head of security for the royal queen. A nice perk might I add for being best friends with the queen. But with this great responsibility came the stress of being someone's boss. Don't get me wrong, I like being in charge but with my hot temperament, I spend a lot of my time barking at people. And that's what I'm doing now, standing in the foyer of the apartment that me and Dimitri share together in the guardian housing section of court.

I was giving one of my bitching-out phone calls to one of the guards on duty last night when Dimitri walked through the door. I was still in a heated argument so I just nodded at him and walked into the living room.

He smiled back and walked off to the kitchen. After five minutes, I was finishing up my scolding session and listing off the punishments. I distantly wondered where Dimitri had gone, it was too quiet. And as if he could read my thoughts I sensed him walk into the room. My back was turned to him as I continued my shouting.

I could feel him close to me. He came up right behind me, but I didn't pay too much attention. This guard had hell to pay. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist very slowly. I stiffened. He then pressed his body as close as he could against my back and my voice lowered a little in volume.

With one hand he pulled my hair back exposing my neck, while the other hand slowly slid it's way under my shirt. I paused slightly and my breathing picked up a bit. He bent his head down to mine where I could feel his calm breath tickling the skin of my neck. His hand ran through my hair as the other gently gripped my hip bone.

I stuttered on a few words as he seductively slid his fingers up my bare torso, and _oh god_, he bent his head down further where his lips nibbled right behind my ear. My breathing became slightly unhinged. And then that's when Dimitri bit down on my earlobe and I lost it.

I hung up the phone and threw it on the coffee table and turned around, Dimitri suddenly slammed my back into the wall and captured my lips in a passionate fiery kiss. I moaned out in ecstasy. Before I could return the kiss, he quickly pulled away and backed up a few feet. His eyes were glazed over in lust and _amusement_?

"Hey what gives?" I whined walking towards him.

He backed up another foot and laughed saying, "Told you I'd make you loose control in seconds..." I glared and lunged at him. He easily dodged me and made a run for it up the stairs. "Comrade!" I squealed going after him as his deep bellowing voice filled the apartment with laughter...

* * *

><p>AN: Should I continue this and write a lemon? Review.

~Fabulous


	2. Скажи моё имя, Сука!

A/N: gah! you guys are STUPENDOUS! there were so many reviews for this and i'm blown away. i wuv u! (okay maybe that was too much, i just pledged my undying love to complete strangers...) anyway, **WARNING! This scene is M-rated. So if you're the kind of person who doesn't like lemons, skip past the bold text markers! **

And for those of you that do, enjoy! : )

ps- There's some russian in here so I put the translations in italics and parentheses. If I miss worded something, feel free to correct me. I don't speak the language. **Shout out to _Little Miss Evil. _Thanks for the correct translations! **

* * *

><p>The moment my foot touched the top step, I was scooped up in Dimitri's arms and slung over one of his broad shoulders. I giggled delightfully as I was whisked away to our bedroom.<p>

Once inside the room I started to struggled out of Dimitri's hold. His response was to spank me roughly on my bum and pull me off his shoulder and grip my arms. "Now now Roza, you may be in charge of the queen's guardians, but inside of this apartment _I'm _in control..."

That sentence was begging for a Rose Hathaway quip. I fixed him my man-eater smile and bore a seductive gaze into his bottomless brown eyes. I lifted one of my forearms to one of his that was restraining me and brushed my fingers slowly on his exposed skin. He shuddered from the simple touch as I replied, "I beg to differ Comrade..."

His eyes that were already swirling with lust heated up with passion. With this slight distraction, I launched my body against his using all of my weight, his stance wobbled and I broke free of his hold. I scurried over to the bathroom but before I even make two strides Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around my waist tugging me back.

**~*-Cue LEMON-*~**

I swirled around and ran my hands up his stomach where they rested on his chest. Dimitri gripped my hips roughly and pulled me closer to him. I splayed my fingers over his broad chest as he growled playfully. He bent his head down to my level, his smooth lips at my ear and in a husky voiced he growled, "Oh Roza why do you tease me?", his hands left my waist and slipped under my shirt lifting it up as he went, "I want you so bad it hurts." His accent that was more pronounced now laced every word and it made my skin tingle. He molded our bodies closer together and I felt his growing erection nudge my inner thigh.

I involuntarily moaned from the sudden contact. Dimitri attacked my neck with hot sensual kisses, he backed away for a brief moment to discard my shirt and his. And then his soft lips came crashing down on mine and I lost it.

My hands abruptly gripped his jeans where I unbuttoned them, undid the zipper and slipped my hand down inside his boxers. My hand gripped his member roughly and I stroked his shaft where my nails dragged along the sensitive flesh. Dimitri let out a deep throaty groan and shoved me on to the bed with force. In the process his jeans slid off of him to his ankles where he kicked them off.

He grabbed my dress trousers I was wearing from work earlier and he all but ripped them off me at a blinding speed. I giggled from his sudden need to get me unclothed. He locked my eyes in a smoldering gaze that leaked with primal need and animalistic heat.

Like a flash of lightening, Dimitri climbed onto the bed where he interlaced our hands together and lifted them over my head and pinned them down on the pillows. He hovered over me as he said, "Oh no Roza, you're not having your way this time. _I _need to worship you..." He leaned forward and smothered his mouth on mine where I received a mind blowing kiss.

We stayed like that for a minute drowning each other in heated kisses. Eventually we broke apart for air. Dimitri continued kissing me, moving to my chin, up my jaw line and over to my ear. He found my weak spot in the crook of my neck and stayed there sucking the skin while his tongue lapped at the salty surface.

I moaned from the sensation and bucked my hips up against his now stiff cock. He groaned and his hands that were still pinning mine slowly slid their way down my palms, over my wrist, along my arms, over my shoulder and finally cupped my breasts where he gave them a hard squeeze.

My now free hands shot out and clutched the waist band of his boxer briefs, but before I could pull them down, Dimitri's strong hands grabbed a hold of them and pushed down near my sides.

While pinning me again, in a scolding tone he said, "Uh-uh, Roza. _I'm in charge._"

My response was to snarl at him as I tried to wiggle out of his embrace. I immediately stopped my struggles as he attacked my lips and bit down on my bottom lip. My growl morphed into a sigh of pleasure.

Pleased, he went back to his ministrations on my neck. He moved his lips across my collar bone as he whispered dirty words to me in russian. He grazed his teeth over my cleavage and I gasped.

He chuckled before his teeth tugged at the straps of my black lace bra and pulled it down to my torso. He pulled back to admire me. He gave me one of his breath taking smiles before whispering, "Beautiful..."

He then suddenly glided his tongue across my bared breasts. I felt my core drip as he licked me. His hands left mine as his mouth latched onto one of my nipples while one of his hands massaged my other free breast.

My hands gripped the sheets from the sensation as I cried out his name. He switched positions as the thumb of his free hands slipped under my lacy panties where he rubbed my clit.

He gasped as he removed his mouth from my nipple with a 'pop'. His hands unclasped my bra and tossed it aside as he muttered, "Roza you're so wet..." all while returning to rubbing me. My eyes started to roll back, "Dimitri take me _now..."_ I managed to gasp out.

He didn't have to be told twice. He quickly removed the last of our undergarments. He hovered over me fully naked and position his tip over my entrance. He stared at me asking me for permission. I nodded my head. "I love you..." he whispered as he plunged deep inside of me and I moaned loudly in satisfaction.

He groaned as he found a good pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist giving him a better angle and his pace picked up. I slithered my hands around his neck and brought our lips together. I licked his bottom lip and he gladly opened his mouth where our tongues battled for dominance.

As our bodies started to sweat everything became more consuming and meaningful. Our kisses were heady and deep as was his thrusts against me. When our bodies were linked together in this way the electricity and chemistry we already had was doubled and amplified into a whole new category of emotions. If it were even possible, it made my love for him grow more and expand to where I was convinced my heart would explode.

Despite his earlier words, I knew if I wanted it, he'd let me take control. And right now that was all my mind seemed to scream for.

I moved my arms against his as I broke the kiss and nibbled at his ear. He took the hint and rolled us over to where I was on top, never breaking contact.

I rested my knees on either side of his hips as my arms pushed and gripped down on his shoulders. My thrusts were more rough and faster than his.

"Ммм, Роза, как-же ты сексуальна сверху... Это так приятно..."

_(Mmm, Roza you're so sexy when you're riding me. It feels so good...)_

he blurted out in russian as he closed his eyes and titled his head back against the pillows.

I could feel myself nearing my peak just from hearing him speak his sexy velvety native tongue. I suddenly had an idea. Dimitri knew I liked it when he talked dirty to me in russian, but I think he secretly fantasized that I'd do the same with him.

A week ago I did some research seeing as he's still reluctant to teach me russian because he claims I curse too much already as it is. Thanks to google I now know a few phrases. And I'm dying to test them out.

Acting on impulse, I slapped him hard against the cheek as I shouted, "Скажи моё имя, Сука!"_(Say my name bitch!)_

His eyes popped open in surprise, I slapped him again and repeated my command,**"Скажи моё имя, Сука!"**

"Roza?" he gasped as understanding dawned on him. "Как?" _(How?)_ he said as I slapped him yet again.

"Скажи это серьёзно!"_(Say it like you mean it!)_ I demanded. I then thrusted down on him so hard I was sure the bed would break.

A vicious growl erupted from his mouth he roughly grabbed ahold of my waist and slammed my back against the headboard _hard. _

He plunged in and out of me, primally hitting my G-spot every time. I could feel my walls tense around him.

I moaned as I uttered, "Скажи это." _(Say it.)_

"_Roza..._" he said in a low voice.

"Громче..."_(Louder)_ I gasped. My walls started to clench.

"Roza!" he groaned

"**Громче!"** I screamed.

"**Роза!**"_(Roza) _he shouted just as I was taken over in a rush of pleasure.

I moaned so loud I'm pretty sure the entire court heard me.

He kept penetrating inside of me until he reached his release and filled me up.

When it was over he pulled out of me but kept us close as he wrapped his arms around me and laid down on the now messy bed.

Our breathing was labored, our heartbeats were rapid, and our bodies were coated in hot sweat.

**~*-End of LEMON. Open your eyes?-*~**

Dimitri kissed my forehead as I nuzzled my head against his chest.

"That was-"

"Incredible?" I interjected finishing his sentence. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled.

"Yes Roza it was." he stroked my hair affectionately. "And where might I ask did you learn russian?" he inquired. I couldn't see he his face but I knew he had a big smile on it. _Mission accomplished._ I thought. If speaking naughty words in russian was what it took to drive him wild, I knew his so called 'self-control' was going to become a thing of the past when I tempted him next time...

"Google." I simply stated. He laughed and I tilted my head up to look at him. He was grinning from ear to ear and my heart swelled seeing him so happy. I turned my body slightly as I pressed my lips down on his pec. One of his hands started drawing absent minded spirals on the small of my back. I continued a trail of feather-light kisses up his chest to his neck.

I paid extra attention to his sweet spot. He shuddered as his hand on my back tensed. "It's a good thing my self control isn't as strong as yours..." I murmured against his skin.

"Hm?" he asked.

I kissed my way up his neck to his ear where I whispered, "Whenever you touch me, I become uncontrollable..."

His response was to crash his lips to mine, looks like I have a long night ahead of me...

* * *

><p>AN: This was my first lemon so what do you think? Also, when I first wrote this I only had intentions of keeping this as strictly a one-shot, but you reviewers seem to say otherwise.

Since it's getting so much attention, I'm swaying towards continuing this as a story. But I haven't really thought past this scene, so if this is continued what would you guys like me to write about?

Maybe some more fluff? Proposals, babies, weddings, etc.?

-Random question: Anyone a fan of the band 'Two Door Cinema Club'? A friend recently introduced them to me and I was listening to them when writing this chapter and I'm now totally obsessed with them and for some reason whenever I listen to the track 'I Can Talk' i crack up from the intro...

**REVIEW! PARTICULARLY WITH IDEAS IF YOU WANT THIS STORY CONTINUED!**

~Fabulous


	3. His Dream

A/N: Okay I'm going to take a stab at it and continue this one-shot into another story. But I want it to be a contrast to my other story so expect this to be very fluffy. : )

This is the morning after Rose and Dimitri's 'hook up'. I'm experimenting around because I'm unsure of what to write next. Also I'm a huge fan of the band _Snow Patrol_ so you may see bits of their lyrics here and there...

**I would like to send a special shout out to: **

**roseskyangel**

**Nefertiti6591**_** (extra shout for the story request) **_

**gracefish21**

**Twilighternproud**

**olivia williams**

**Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter. I'll now write lemons in the future thanks to you guys. : ) **

And with that taken care of, this chapter is dedicated to all the non-lemon readers. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>DPOV<p>

I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the hallway of a house I didn't recognize. As I started walking I noticed my foot steps made soft clacks as it echoed off the dark stained wooden floors. I stopped in front of a set of white-trimmed, frosted-glass french doors. They were slightly cracked open and a small ray of light was peaking through signaling that the lights were on inside the room. I gently gripped the handles and pushed the doors open. I took an intake of breath at what I saw before me.

On a large king sized bed lay my Roza. Her limbs were splayed across the entire bed. Her eyes were closed and her face was smooth and serene as if she didn't have a care in the world. I dragged my eyes across her body. Her chest was slowly rising and falling as I heard soft snores escaped from her mouth. And then I gazed in awe at her very large swollen belly. Roza was pregnant. I distantly wondered who the father was and wished it was me-or if it was, how that was even possible. On her left ring finger, gleamed a wedding band and I silently prayed it was me that put that ring there.

I stopped my assessment of her as I sensed a rustling to the left of the bed. I walked closer into the room and peered over to where the noise came from. Tucked against the side of Rose lay the small frame of a sleeping boy. He looked to be around the age of three. He had medium length dark brown hair that was the carbon copy of Rose's. His facial features look similar to mine when I was that age, yet in this unconscious state he looked so much like Rose. He started to squirm in his sleep. Without thinking I strode over to him and rubbed small circles into his back. His restlessness ceased as a small smile formed on his lips. He snuggled closer into Rose while cuddling a light golden brown teddy bear that was wrapped up in his arms. From the looks of it, that bear had gone through death and back from overuse.

A strange sound came from the other side of Rose. I walked over to the other side of the bed to see a baby monitor was placed on the night stand. Another strange sound came from it and I instantly recognized the sound. It was a baby crying. I swiftly turned the monitor off as to not wake Roza and the boy. I grabbed it and quietly left the room, gently closing the doors in the process.

Somehow I knew exactly where to go to find the crying infant. As I walked back down the hallway I noticed the walls were covered in framed photographs. I briefly glanced at them as I walked by, but as I saw what photos were in them I froze dead in my tracks. They were all of me, Roza, and our family. They ranged from photos of our wedding to pictures of a house under construction. Three were photos of ultrasounds. One was of a very happy Rose smiling into the camera with one hand hold a spoon full from a rather large ice cream sundae and the other hand delicately placed on her growing belly.

Another was of me and Rose in a hospital. Both of us had the upmost excited looks on our faces as a small baby was nestled in Rose's arms. The pictures continued to go on and on. Dozens of happy family moments.

I staggered back with so much pride and emotion swirling inside of me. This was the life I always wanted with Rose. I would of stayed there marveling at those glorious moments of our lives together if it wasn't for the fact I heard more crying down the hall. I went to the end of the corridor and opened the door to a medium sized room. The walls were painted a soft lilac and a white crib sat in the middle of it.

I walked over to the crib to be greeted with another cry, this time much louder. I looked inside to see a beautiful baby girl wailing away. I picked her up in my arms and started whispering to her in russian. I brought her over to the changing table. As I changed her diaper I noticed she had my eye color and her hair looked to be a reddish brown. Her almond shaped eyes were just like Roza's and I knew as the older she got, the more she'd look just like Rose. When I was done, I tickled her tummy and she giggled sweetly in response. The sound was intoxicating and made my heart swell. The baby girl's little hands latched onto one of my large index fingers. I smiled at her and picked her back up rocking her in my arms...

My eyelids fluttered open and I gasped. It had all been a dream. But I wanted it so badly to be real. Children were the one thing I could never give to Rose. I knew she was young, but maybe someday down the road, she'd want to have them. An aching started to form in my chest but I brushed it aside. There were other ways to start a family if that was something she'd ever want with me... I looked down at the the real sleeping Rose.

I felt the steady beat of her heart as she lay on my chest. _This is all I want ,_I thought, _to just lay here with Roza safely wrapped up in my arms until the day I die..._

Rays of sunlight spilled from the shudders of our bedroom windows. The light tangled up around her face and body and illuminated her beauty. She looked unearthly, _a goddess _I thought.

I gazed at my sleeping Roza in complete joy. After everything we've been through I realized I never wanted to spend another second away from her. I glanced over to our dresser. Rose never used it, her idea of organizing clothes was to have them in a pile on the floor. No matter how hard I tried, the bedroom never stayed organized for more than two days. But with her bad habit aside, it actually worked out to my benefit. Inside that dresser, buried deep under my clothes was a box. A box that contained an engagement ring I bought for Roza two weeks ago. She has no idea what I'm planning and to that I'm relieved. Because in a week I'm going to ask her to marry me. Something I should of done a long time ago.

I never wanted anything more in my life than her. After being a strigoi I realized just how much I loved her. I saw her differently and after all that I had done, she still loved me just as much. I was a fool to ever push her away, but during that time when I was brought back I needed to cope and sort everything out. I had to heal and forgive myself. Something I thought I would never do but Rose helped me in so many ways. I still hurt from all that I did but with Roza by my side I slowly felt those terrible memories fade away.

I ran one of my hands through her silky hair and twined a few strands around one of my fingers. I felt so much comfort from her hair. The _feel, _the _scent_, it was sensational just like the rest of Rose. My hand left her hair and trailed down her back. I pressed her body closer to mine in a tight embrace. I felt so nervous for today. This is the day I'm going on the hunting trip with Mr. Mazur. And also the day I'm going to ask him permission for his daughter's hand in marriage...

RPOV

I lay sprawled across the chest of the love of my life. His strong arms wound protectively around my waist. I titled my neck as I breathed in his scent and ran my fingers across his chest feeling his warm skin. "Morning Roza", my russian god whispered in a sleepy tone. I smiled and kissed his pec.

A soft moan sounded from his chest at the simple touch. My smile grew wider remembering last night. The way out bodies molded together so perfectly. We were made for each other, like two puzzle pieces. I dragged my lips up his chest and across his neck where his grip on my hips tightened. I moved my lips to his jaw but stopped mid-way just letting my them hover there, taunting him.

A growl rumbled in his throat as his large hands cupped my face and brought it up to his. He attacked my mouth with a passionate kiss. I giggled and he pulled away and looked at me with amusement. "What's got my Roza laughing so early in the morning?" he asked playfully.

I moved to straddle his waist and his eyes lit up in lust. "You're happy this morning." I stated.

He smiled showing off his pearly white teeth as his thumbs stroked my cheeks, "It's because you're here with me and I love you so much." he simply replied.

I didn't have time to respond because his lips were on mine again. My heart always gave a small kick whenever he told me he loved me. It was something he never stopped saying since we got back together. After being shot he treated me so differently. He was so much more affectionate. His guardian mask was rarely ever seen. And he would be so confident displaying his love for me when we out in public. It was like he was a new person, but in a wonderful and good way. He opened himself up to people and his true colors would show so brightly. I fell even more in love with him everyday.

Although waking up this way with Dimitri was nice, it was definitely distracting. And I knew I had to stop and get ready for work or I'd be late. So with much reluctance from my body I pulled away from him and slipped out of bed. Due to last night's activities I wasn't wearing anything and Dimitri sat upright in bed with a hungry expression painted across his face. I smirked and looked away from his penetrating gaze, "Don't even think about distracting me. I can't be late for work _again_ or Lissa will kill me this time for sure."

"It's not a distraction if it's quick." he slyly replied back in a husky voice.

My mouth gaped open. Dimitri usually didn't flirt this much, not that I was complaining. My response was to glare at him and walk over to the bathroom and lock the door. But when I made my quick stride past the bed I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. In a flash I dashed over to the bathroom, my mouth had an odd warm salty taste to it and the next thing I know, I'm on all fours puking my guts out into the toilet...

* * *

><p>AN: What do you think? Too fluffy? Or do you want more? Give me feed back in the reviews! I would still like suggestions/requests for this story!

What do you think of Rose and Dimitri having a baby? Twins to be exact. A boy and girl. I'm starting to brainstorm on ideas...

~Fabulous


	4. New Fate

A/N: Greetings my darlings! (ha ha that was _so_ cheesy...) so I haven't updated in what? almost three weeks? I know that sucks, I always get super impatient when an author takes forever to update. but I just finished up the spring semester at my school, so that means I have tons of free time now to write. Yippee! I love summer breaks... lol

I want to thank everyone for all the reviews for the last chapter. You've given me some good ideas regarding Rose&Dimitri having a baby/twins. Now the question is, will I take your advice? You'll just have to read and find out... muah ha ha ha ;P

I'm hoping to start updating more frequently now, but I'm working on two other stories at the moment, so it really depends on when I can find the time to work on this story and come up with ideas. I'm writing this as I go, so I honestly have no clue as to what's going to happen next. I also tend to write incredibly random stuff all the time, so when I create a new chapter I'm simply trying to piece things together. Okay enough of my rambling, enjoy the new chapter! : D

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock... "Roza?" <em>

I groaned in response to the noise coming from the bathroom door as I wiped my mouth and stood up.

"_Roza open up..." _Dimitri pleaded as I staggered my way to our double sinks and started brushing my mouth out. I grabbed the tube of toothpaste, opened my mouth, and let the creamy substance trickle down onto my tongue. Then I started to brush vigorously, determined to get rid of that nasty taste. It's a good thing I managed to lock the bathroom door before I hurled my body towards the toilet.

I've only ever thrown up once in my life before this week, and that had been when I was seven and Jesse Zeklos dared me to chug a whole bottle of gatorade and then to go riding on the merry-go-round in the academy's playground. Not being one to back down from a dare, I did it and unfortunately it ended badly and I remember feeling really embarrassed. So needless to say, I didn't want Dimitri seeing me like this.

I was still brushing my teeth when I heard Dimitri knock on the door again, this time louder. _"Roza please, I need to know you're okay..." _his voiced was laced with concern. I spat into the sink and put down my toothbrush and replied, "I'm fine Comrade, I need to get ready for work." The tone of my voice was a little harsh, but I couldn't risk letting him see me like this. Not waiting for a response from him, I quickly started the shower and jumped in. I distantly heard him let out a large sigh, but he didn't try to open the door so I turned my attention back to getting ready for work.

After five minutes, I felt great. Like the disturbing fact that I'd just puked vanished and was replaced with a jubilant mood. The hot rushing water woke me up and cleansed my senses. I lathered my favorite strawberry shampoo into my hair and swooned in contentment.

Another five minutes later, I got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a towel around my body. I stole a quick glance at the digital clock sitting on the marble counter and cursed under my breath. I have ten minutes until I need to meet Lissa at her house. I hurried to the entrance of the bathroom, unlocked the door and swung it open with force. I have just enough time to get dressed and sprint over to Lissa's. But before I crossed the threshold I stopped in my tracks. There leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, with his arms crossed and wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms was my russian god.

He seemed to be lost in thought, but the moment he saw me staring at him, he crossed the distance between us, placing one hand on my forehead while the other cupped my cheek. His face was filled with worry as he asked, "Roza what's wrong?" I hated seeing him so pained over me. But this was the way he is now. Always worried at the smallest signs of me being sick or injured. What can I say? He was a very caring boyfriend, but sometimes a little too caring. I sighed and leaned my head into his touch closing my eyes in the process, he relaxed slightly.

"Dimitri I'm fine. Really. Just a little unset stomach, that's all..." I trailed off and opened my eyes to see him still staring at me with troubled eyes. "Roza that's the third time this week." he simply stated. I placed my hands over his and pulled them down to where they were interlaced near our waists.

Over the past week, I've been getting sick in the mornings. But I just wrote it off as simply a side effect of sleep deprivation. Lissa just started her first week in college, so me and my team of guardians have been switching out of the vampiric daytime, to be out when the sun is when she attends classes. Meaning everyone's been trying to adjust to commuting the Queen back and forth between the royal court and Leigh University and adjusting to the new time schedule of a normal human day.

I've also been stressed out to no avail, over new security plans for Lissa going to school and traveling, so I just wrote off my stomach sickness as the result of not enough sleep and the mental stress catching up to my body. I let out a restless sigh, "Trust me, nothing's wrong. Just a little stress that's all. I have this weekend off, I'll just make sure to get some rest and I'll be as good as new."

Dimitri lightly squeezed my hands, "Maybe you should visit the med clinic. Just to be sure." I knew he was just trying to look out for my health, so I decided to compromise with him. "Okay today's Friday, after the weekend has pasted and I'm not showing any signs of improvement, I'll go to the clinic. Deal?"

You could tell he didn't want me to wait that long, but he nodded his head in agreement. "Good, now go shower. You only have ten minutes before my father shows up." At the mention of my father, Dimitri suddenly stiffened. He landed a quick peck to my lips, avoided my eyes, and strode over to the bathroom and closed the door. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure. Dimitri's been acting really weird all week. At any sign of bringing up my parents, he would get this odd look in his eyes and he would get tense. I was definitely going to have to confront him about it later. For now though, I had to rush my ass out of here before Lissa kills me. And knowing her, she'll just bring me back so she can start the process all over again for another day. That's a true best friend I have there...

I got dressed quickly and walked down to the kitchen. I paused for a minute to smile. Dimitri had set up a quick 'to go' breakfast for me. I strode over to the kitchen counter where there was a traveling coffee mug filled with steaming hot chocolate inside it and paired with a paper bag containing two chocolate glazed donuts. _God I love that man..._ I took the mug and gulped down a quick sip of the hot chocolate while balancing the bag in my other hand and pulling out one of the donuts. I walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer as I took a big bite of donut.

I was about to reach for the front door handle when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. _"You haven't said goodbye yet Roza"_, my sexy russian whispered in my ear. I chuckled while trying to swallow my food. I slowly turned around. "Oh how silly for me to forget such a thing." I smiled at him "Goodbye..." then I quickly added on "and thank you for the breakfast."

I was teasing him and he knew it. So I just continued smiling while trying to wiggle out of his embrace, but he wasn't having that. "Oh I think I deserve more than just a thank you" he huskily taunted while pulling my hips roughly against his and hungrily pressed our lips together. I let out a soft moan, oh the things this man does to me...

Unfortunately I was the one to break the kiss, I pulled away and rested my head against his rapidly moving chest. The kiss left us both breathless. "I have to go" I managed to whisper. Dimitri grabbed my donut bag and with the other hand, interlaced our fingers in my now free hand. "I'll walk you" he simply stated. I grinned in response and he did the same, he gave me a quick peck to the lips before leading me out of the apartment.

I distantly wondered how he got dressed so quickly, but brushed it aside. I felt like I was floating on clouds at the moment, I was so happy. Being with Dimitri even if it's just for a little while in the morning before I went to work, made starting my day off wonderful. Just the presence of his living, warm body made me hum in excitement.

Dimitri's thumb started rubbing small circles into my wrist, I met his dark chocolate eyes as he said, "You look beautiful today Roza." I lightly laughed and nudged his arm while leaning into him, up towards his soft lips, " You're not so bad yourself Comrade-"

"Alright you two, break it up. Or do I need to go find a hose?" I jumped with a start to find my father, Abe Mazur, was staring directly at us three feet away.

"Uh I'm pretty sure the hose would made us get closer dad. I am after all wearing a white blouse, right honey?" I turned to look at Dimitri and he was blushing. He was so cute when he got embarrassed, and it turned me on...

"Rosemarie" my father warned.

"Geez lighten up old man, can't you take a joke?" I said in exasperation. Dimitri gently squeezed my hand to calm me down.

"Sure I can, except my daughter is living with a man with whom I don't know very much about." he snapped. Oh great, here he goes again suddenly taking on the 'overprotective father' role. The day I moved in with Dimitri was the day all of this nonsense started. I took a good look at my father now and froze at what he was wearing.

He was covered from head to toe in all black. He had on a thick cashmere turtleneck sweater, dress slacks, and heavy steel-toe boots. I didn't know whether to gulp or start laughing. It was the end of the summer and the August heat was insane so he had to be sweating like crazy, not to mention being out in the sun and him being a moroi had to be uncomfortable. But I don't know, seeing zmey dressed in all black did look intimidating and I was kind of scared to hand my boyfriend over to him for the day. God only knows what he has planned for this so called 'hunting trip' of his.

Deciding to approach this in true Rose Hathaway fashion, I readied myself for a smart ass response, but it was Dimitri who spoke first.

"Mr. Mazur, nice to see you. I take it you're ready for our trip today?" he asked formally and let go of my hand to shake my father's.

My father gripped his hand tightly, "Oh yes, I'm very prepared for today. Let's get a move on shall we? I have a lot of activities planned for you and I." His voice was cold and authoritative as his eyes pierced through Dimitri's bottomless brown ones, as if he was reading him like a polygraph test.

Dimitri looked back at him, and he appeared to be _nervous? My Dimitri. Belikov. _was _nervous?_ _Oh shit. This can't be good..._

He let go of Dimitri's hand with a satisfied grin. "Aren't you going to be late for work Rosemarie?" zmey asked.

I locked gazes with him, "He better come back in the same way you found him. _That includes all body parts intact and fully functional..." _I hissed the last part. He didn't seem fazed by my threat and sarcastically replied, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I glanced at my watch and grimaced. I was already three minutes late to go pick up Lissa.

I spared another glare at my father and then turned to Dimitri. He gave me a reassuring smile while handing me my donut bag. "I'll be fine Rose, have a good day."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too Roza." And with that, I turned around leaving my boyfriend in the terrifying hands of my father. What a way to start a morning huh?

When I arrived at the front door of Lissa's house I was eight minutes late. The two guards at the door gave me a curt nod before leaving their posts as I relieved them of their shifts.

I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open. I was a met with the bothered face of the queen. "Where have you been!" she shrieked, "You know my english professor's an ass if people are late!" I pushed Lissa back into the house and closed the door.

"Relax Liss, I'm just a little late. Besides, you know we always arrive there an hour before your first class begins." I soothed. College made Lissa super stressed out than what she already was. So at any sign of a flaw in her perfect morning, she'd go berserk.

She let out a restless sigh in exasperation, she looked a little more flustered today than usual, I mentally noted. Before she could say anything else, Christian decided to make his presence known walking out of their living room with a mischievous grin plastered on his pasty face.

"Well from the looks of that bruise on your neck there _Rosie,_ Belikov kept you up pretty late last night didn't he?" he snarkily snapped.

Oh, he did _not_ just go there. I flicked the hair of my ponytail that had been draped over my neck and flaunted my hickey for the world to see. I gave Christian a sassy grin as I replied "Damn straight he did. It's pretty sad, isn't it _fire-crotch_?"

Christian's eyes turned to slits as his face started to falter, "What is?"

"The fact that you envy me and Dimitri's sex life so much you have to comment on it daily. I actually pity you, it must really suck not having any stamina in the bedroom. Thank god that's not why Liss loves you, after all, it's your _personality _that really counts, right?"

All humor left his face as his fingers started to glow with heat. And that just egged me on more.

"Ooo, I'm touching on a sensitive topic aren't I Sparky? Don't worry I think there's a pill you can take to uh, _enhance, _your rather _small _assent." That pushed him over the edge. In the matter of seconds, he sent five flaming balls towards my body. I smirked and lunged at him.

He attacked me relentlessly with fireballs, singeing my skin and hair, but that didn't stop me. In one swift movement, I grabbed a hold of both of his arms, pinned them behind his back and shoved his lean frame against the marble floor of Lissa's living room. He groaned as I pushed his face down and the fireballs went out. "Say you're sorry!" I demanded.

"NO!" he protested, trying to focus back on making new fireballs.

I was about to backhand him when Lissa shouted, "ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! STOP THIS INSTANT" _Aw crap _that was Lissa's 'queen' voice she was using. And it was hard to resist a command from her when she used that tone.

I immediately stood up and Christian scrambled to his feet. Glaring at me with a burning intensity.

"Rosemarie what has gotten into you! First you're late, then you attack my fiancé! I swear, I don't know what to do with you anymore!" Lissa shouted as her voice got louder with every word. Something wasn't right about her. Her jade green eyes were darker than usual and she just had this 'cold' feeling about her. Her stance was rigid and twitchy at the same time. I glanced down at her right index finger and sucked in a quick breath. I had my answer to my unspoken question immediately.

Lissa wasn't wearing her charmed ring, that's why she was acting weird. The spirit darkness was effecting her. "Liss where's your ring?" I asked her as I continued to stare at her bare right hand.

"I took it off, it felt weird..." she trailed off as she stared off into space. That worried me.

I quickly reached into my pant pocket and pulled out my spare ring Sonya Karp had made me. I immediately grabbed Lissa's right hand, she struggled against me, but once I slipped the ring on, she immediately relaxed.

I glared at Christian now, "Why the hell didn't you notice she didn't have it on!" I snapped.

He gave me a guilty look as he said, "Last night I had a little accident when making dinner. That's when she took off the ring and then healed me. I must of forgot to remind her to put the ring back on." He looked down in remorse.

I let out a loud sigh of frustration, "Liss I thought we talked about this! You can't just heal whenever you get the urge to do it. You can't handle the side effects by yourself. And since you refuse to go back on meds, that means we have to use Sonya's charms _sparingly." _I chastised. God, I feel like my mother.

Lissa met my furious eyes and they were guilt ridden, "I kn-know but I just couldn't help myself. But Rose you don't have to worry about that anymore. It's my responsibility." I felt my face falter. Lissa had a point. It wasn't my place anymore to lecture her on using spirit. This was something she had to handle on her own now. We were no longer bonded.

I gave her a sad smile, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you." I pointed to the charmed ring that was now on her finger, "That was my last one though. I'm going to have to call Sonya later to see if she made me another one."

Lissa's eyes suddenly lit up, "No. She's already done too much for us already." I was about to protest, but she put up a hand to stop me, "Besides she's on her honeymoon. Maybe I'll call her when she gets back."

I hated it when Lissa overruled me with her logic. She was right. After Jill was announced as a Dragomir, Sonya and Mikhail ran off together. They got engaged and had a small private wedding ceremony which me, Lissa, and Jill were bridesmaids for. And they were now currently on their honeymoon in the Caribbean. But before the wedding, Sonya would come and visit Jill and give Lissa spirit lessons. She's been showing her how to make healing charms against spirit darkness, but Lissa still hasn't mastered the charms yet. They only last her maybe an hour or two at most and then she get tired from using so much energy to wield the charms.

So Sonya made me and her a few charms to last her until she masters it. Unfortunately Lissa's been using a lot of spirit lately and she's been going through the charms like crazy. I couldn't help but worry over her and her mental health and inner battle with spirit's darkness. But there was only so much I could do, the rest was up to her.

I smiled at her and pulled Lissa into a big hug. "Okay, but in the meantime, promise me you'll try harder to resist." I pulled back to see she was now smiling too. "I promise", she held up her pinky finger to which I chuckled and wrapped mine around hers too.

"Uh what about me? Don't I get an apology?" Christian interrupted, ruining our little moment.

I averted my attention back to him. "Oh yes, that reminds me. Stop being such a clumsy housewife!" And so began another fifteen minutes of fighting with fireboy until Lissa intervened, reminding us she was going to be late for class...

Later I sat down next to Lissa in her first class of the day at Leigh University. It was English 102. Liss was such a nerd, she'd already taken a college english course when we had been on the run and left the academy long ago. Luckily, she got to transfer the credits over hence her taking a more advanced class as a freshman.

"Rose are you feeling okay?" she suddenly asked. We were surrounded by five guardians posing as students so I let myself spare a few minutes to give her my undivided attention.

"I'm fine, why?" I whispered to her turning my earpiece off and lowering my voice so no one else would listen in on our conversation.

Lissa looked away for a moment before continuing, "I don't know, your aura's different."

I gave her a quizzical look, "What do you mean?"

She squinted her eyes at me, "I don't know how to explain it. It's brighter now without all the shadows and not to mention you light up like a flipping christmas tree whenever Dimitri's around" I lightly blushed at that remembering last night with him, "But there's something else about your aura. It still has it's normal sea-foam color but the center of it is golden. With violet flares radiating off of it. It's like you suddenly have your own 'mini sun'. It's so strange."

That was disturbing. "Maybe it has something to do with me no longer being shadow kissed?" I asked.

"Maybe." Lissa replied.

"Have you ever seen it on someone else before?" I quickly asked. She opened her mouth to speak but abruptly stopped as her professor started his lecture. I leaned back in my seat and flipped my earpiece back on. There was no way to get Lissa to talk once lectures were started. _She's such a nerd..._

In my opinion, I didn't see the appeal in anything the guy was saying, but Lissa was hooked onto his every word. I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a _long _day. I started my routine scan of the room, making sure all the guardians were alert, but I suddenly stopped my search as my nose scrunched up in discomfort.

Right below where me and Lissa were sitting, some guy opened a paper bag and started eating his breakfast he smuggled in with him before class started. It was some greasy fast food sandwich and the smell of it made me feel nauseous.

And then just like earlier this morning, I had that queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mouth felt dry, yet sour at the same time. And in that moment, I knew I was going to throw up again. I abruptly stood up and tried my best to walk out of the classroom without attracting too much attention. At this point I was only interested in one thing, finding a bathroom.

I took a sharp turn down a long hallway, and sprinted until I found the woman's restroom sign and all but kicked the door down. I knew the layout to this college like the back of my hand. I scrambled over to the first stall just in time as my mouth ripped open and my stomach muscles convulsed wildly.

After all of my breakfast was pumped out of my stomach, I stood there gripping the sides of the stall as I dry-heaved. When it was over I slowly walked out of the stall clutching my stomach. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought at the same time as a male voice sounded in my ear "Guardian Hathaway is everything alright?"

I growled, walked over to the line of sinks in the bathroom and washed my mouth out before replying, "I'm fine." that seems to of now become my new catch phrase. "Miller take the near guard position with Vasilisa. I'll meet you guys after class."

There was a bit of static but he quickly responded back, "Yes ma'am." I looked at myself in the mirror and flinched. My skin color had paled a few shades and I had faint dark circles under my eyes. I needed more sleep.

I rinsed my mouth out again and washed my hands. But I still had that bitter taste in my mouth. I walked out of the restroom and popped three pieces of minted gum into my mouth and started chewing. I sauntered over to a vending machine and bought a life water. I twisted the top off and took a few swigs. The flavor immediately tingled my taste buds and I relaxed. It was fuji apple pear, my favorite.

I slowly walked back in the direction of the classroom. When I reached the door, I leaned up against the wall next to it and sipped on my drink. I realized that maybe Dimitri had a point to my odd sickness. Maybe I do need to go to the clinic...

My thoughts were soon interrupted as the door opened and students started filing out. "Okay people, showtime. Miller return to your original post." I mumbled into my earpiece as I spotted Lissa emerging from the classroom flanked by two male guardians.

The taller one, with blue eyes just nodded at me as I approached Lissa's side. "What's going on?" Lissa hissed at me as we made our way outside where we were off to her next class.

I waved my hand, "It's nothing Liss. You ready for your first quiz?" I successfully redirected the attention off of me as her eyes widened. "Thanks for reminding me, I need to reread the chapter summary..." she trailed off as her hands rummaged around in her messenger bag for her political science book...

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. It was _boring _but went smooth. After Lissa's last class ended she told me she wanted to stop by a drug store on the way back to court but she only wanted me going in the store with her. I was suspicious, but arranged a place where she and I could go...

We walked through the automatic doors of a small store and Lissa started sprinting off in the direction of the medicine aisle. The two guardians I had posted at the front of the store outside, tensed but I wove them off as I hurried to keep up with her.

"Liss slow down. What's up with you?" I hissed at her as she continued as her quick pace and ignored me. _Damn, since when did she become so fast? _

I almost bumped into her as she abruptly stopped in front of a shelf that had caught her attention.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets as I noticed what the shelf had placed on top off it. _Pregnancy tests._

"Holy shit Lissa! You're preg-" I was cut off as she clamped a hand over my mouth.

"No." she answered too quickly. She held my gaze as she whispered out her next words, "They're for you." I think my mind stopped working after she said that because she shouted my name a few times trying to get my attention.

_Aw man, Lissa really is starting to go crazy, _I thought. I shook my head and looked back at her with a sympathetic look. "Liss that isn't possible. Are you sure they're not for you?"

Lissa let out a sigh as she combed her right hand through her platinum blonde hair. "It would explain why you've been sick all week. And um..." she trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"And what Lissa, come on, spit it out." I demanded.

"Do you remember what I was saying earlier about your aura?" I nodded my head, "Well you asked me if I'd seen it on anyone else before. And I have actually."

"Who?" I wasn't liking where this was going.

She took a deep breath, "I've only ever seen that kind of aura before on pregnant woman." She stood there looking at me calmly, awaiting my response.

I paused for a minute before I burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "You're- kidding -me-right?" I managed to gasp out in between laughs. But the scary thing was, Lissa wasn't laughing with me. She had a serious look on her face and that's when my laughs died out and I took a hard gulp.

"I c-can't be. It's impossible..." I trailed off as the wheels in my head started turning. I've been so stressed over my new job that I honestly can't remember my last period. My breathing started to go ragged,_ it's just not possible_ I kept mentally chanting to myself.

Lissa smirked beside me, "Around us, since when is anything impossible?" She quickly picked out a test and practically dragged me to the check-out counter where she hastily paid for the test and start tugging me towards the restrooms.

When I realized where she was leading me to, I froze dead in my tracks. "Oh no, I'm not-"

"Rosemarie you _will_ walk into that restroom and take this test _now. _Or so help me I'll use compulsion on you to do it." Lissa had sharply cut me off as she shoved the small box into my hands and glared at me.

Her normal angelic face was twisted into her 'no bullshit' queen look and her tone of voice was all powerful and commanding.

Not being one to disobey the queen or provoke her dangerous spirit side, I snatched the test out of her hands and stomped into the woman's restroom, like a child throwing a tantrum to an angry parent...

I stood in the large handicap stall pacing back and forth like a feral animal in a cage. There's _no way in hell _I can be pregnant. The only person I've had sex with was Dimitri and he's a dhampir! Well, a dhampir _again. _

The timer on Lissa's phone went off and I froze mid-step in my pacing. "Time's up Rose. Go check it." Lissa's voice sounded from the other side of the stall door. The moment I walked into the restroom, I dashed over to the farthest stall I could find and immediately locked the door. There was no way I was going to let Lissa know the results. I was in too much shock at the moment.

I slowly crept over to the small 'stick of doom' that I peed on just a few minutes ago. I picked it up off the metal handles that where anchored to the wall where I had balanced the test on. It was a nice one, digital.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, calming my nerves and then I popped them open and read the results like ripping off a bandaid. I stood there frozen for a minute, unsure of how to react. And then came the profanity. I don't think I've ever cursed that much in my entire life. And that's really saying something.

"THAT, MOTHA. FRICKETY. FRICKIN'. FRICK. OF A BAST-" I was cut off mid-word by Lissa's worried voice.

"Rose what does it say?"

I froze again, firmly clutching the test in my hands. I wasn't ready to tell anyone the results. Hell, even _I _couldn't believe them. So at the same time I realized this my grip tightened around the plastic stick until I heard the satisfying 'snap' as it broke in half.

"Rose what was that noise?"

I ignored Lissa. I wasn't quite done yet. I snapped the two halves again and threw them down to the tiled floor where I began to pummel them. In the end, the test was unreadable. It was just a scattered pile of broken pieces. Grinning, I unlocked the restroom stall door and ripped it open. Lissa fell forward seeing as she was leaning against the door. I caught her fall and started ushering her out of the restroom.

"It was positive wasn't it?" she asked with a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"You are _not _to say _anything_ Liss, I _mean it"_ I harshly snapped.

This only made her grin wider, "Oh my god! YOU'RE PREG-"

"Don't even think about it." I snapped, cutting her off. By now we were walking out of the store and heading towards the black SUV waiting for us. I all but shoved her into the car...

For the rest of the day I remained silent and slipped into my stone-faced guardian mode. Lissa tried carrying a conversation with me, but I ignored her. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to concentrate on anything else. At the end of my shift I walked straight to the apartment. It was around 7pm, meaning the vampiric day was just starting.

I sat down on the couch in the living room with no lights on, trying my best to calm my thoughts down. But it wasn't working. I came to the realization I need more confirmation about this news than a store-bought test.

I heard the handle of the front door turn and saw Dimitri walk in. He had this glow to his face that I'd never seen before. I guess the trip with my father went well. He walked farther into the apartment and suddenly spotted me curled up in the corner of the couch with my legs pulled up near my chest. The moment he saw my facial expression he charged up to me and crushed me to his chest, "Roza what happened?" he questioned as his accent laced every word with concern.

I leaned into his embrace and breathed in his heavenly scent before I backed out of the hug, and gripped one of his hands in mine forcefully.

I held his gaze as I sternly said, "We're going to the med clinic _now."_ And then I tugged him along with me as I marched my way over to the only place that could truly confirm my new fate.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter is filled with surprises... : ) Review!

~Fabulous


	5. Author's Note: Important!

**A/N: Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter. But still very important. I was just in the middle of writing a new chapter for one of my other stories, when this thought came across my mind, so I want to put it out there before I forget.**

**Since I'm writing this story as I go, I would love to have the reader's input on what happens next in this story (especially since it was originally supposed to be a one-shot)**

**At this point, I think it's safe to say that Rose is pregnant. And I've also mentioned before about Dimitri and Rose having children. A lot of stories show them having maybe one or two kids, and rarely more than that. So with story I want them to have a whole flippin' rabbit's nest.(does that sound weird? i mean, rabbits do like to breed a lot...hm...)**

**Anyway, so I want them to have a big family. (more than three but less than seven, otherwise that'd be insane, and not to mention horrible on poor Rose. we don't want a creepy octomom thing going on lol)**

**The basis of the story will be centered around them building a family and their lives together as a married couple/parents. A look into what happens within a 'happily ever after' so to speak. Meaning Rose will have a few pregnancies and yes I'm still throwing twins in there somewhere.**

**So this is where you guys come into the picture. I've come up with what I want their children to be like and how many. But since someone asked in a review wanting to know what I'll be naming the babies I can do two things:**

**1. Have a scene in Yeva's point of view where she has a 'dream' of Rose and Dimitri in the future with their big family. Meaning everything will be revealed. Family size, children names, how many boys/girls, etc. And you'll also be able to comment on my 'vision' and let me know if it's any good.**

**-OR-**

**2. Keeping writing without a glimpse into the future. I know some people dislike spoilers and would rather enjoy the mystery of what the future holds. Meaning I will keep the number of children and names a secret until the characters reveal and develop them on their own.**

**Either way, I have a few first names picked out and very little middle names. So it'd be great to get some recommendations on names. Girl or boy.**

**And with all this being said, I'm curious to know your opinions before I write the next chapter. Review with your responses.**

**~Fabulous**

**ps- And just so you're not completely disgruntled with me about not posting a new chapter yet, here's a random scene of Rose and Dimitri when they first got back together set two months ago:**

* * *

><p>Deleted scene -<em>Vacation<em>

_RPOV_

_Beep... Beep... BEEP... BEEP..._

_My arm shot out of the warm sheets and grabbed ahold of my obnoxious alarm clock. With a hard tug, the power cord was yanked out of the wall and the damn thing finally shut the hell up. __Smiling while still safely tucked under the protection of the sheet's warmth, I threw the alarm across the room where I heard the satisfying 'smack' as it crashed into the wooden dresser. __I recoiled my arm back to my ball of warmth and rolled over, snuggling into the side of a very muscular russian body._

_I was just about to drift back to sleep when unfortunately that russian body woke up, deciding to bother my peaceful slumber and said, "Roza. That's the eighth one in two weeks." __I tried to growl in response, but it ended up sounding like a moan in my sleepy state.__The arm draped over the small of my back tightened and pulled me closer. That woke me up._

_I groggily peeked a glimpse of my soulmate and gave him a lazy grin before saying, "I know, but I need a break Comrade." I shifted my body upwards so that we were positioned at the same height and face-to-face. Then I turned onto my back. "I need a vacation. This job is killing me." It's been a month since I accepted the position as Head of Security for the queen. Or as I like to call it, the L.P.B. "Lissa's Patrol Bitch" Honestly that's what I am now. A loud, deadly, and demanding biatch. I never knew one lone person could be given so much stress in such a small amount of time. I feel burnt out. _

_I was snapped out of my thoughts as Dimitri tried to muffle his reaction to my outburst with his hands. I quickly latched onto them and ripped them away from his mouth. _

_He started laughing. "What!" I asked annoyed pulling my hands away and backing up a bit._

_He caught hold of one of my hands and interlaced our fingers, "Roza you don't know how to relax, your idea of vacationing is an adrenaline filled prison break and strigoi killing sprees", he chuckled again and lifted our intertwined hands up where he bent down and kissed the back of my hand. His lips lingered there and his mouth parted slightly. I shivered at the feel of his calm breath on my skin. _

"_Well, now that we're back together, maybe you could show me the proper way to vacation", I said my voice featherlight due the distracting heat burning everyone of my nerve ends from his simplest of touches. _

_He laughed again, and I could feel the vibration of his laughter shake the bed slightly. I was entranced by how carefree and happy he was in this moment. It was as if all the tragedy he's been through never happened. _

_His lips were still at my hand, mouth still parted, he grazed his teeth along my hand before he gently bit down on the skin just below the knuckles. My eyes glazed over in lust from the sensation, I sat up and attacked his lips all while giggling. His jubilant mood was contagious..._


	6. Hopes and Fears

A/N: Okay big thanks to all of you for your patience, advice and fantastic name recommendations. The story will now continue with no baby spoilers. : ) And as for this chapter, sorry if some of the medical references aren't completely accurate. Just keep in mind that this is _fictional _and not intended to be 100% correct in relation to real life, so just roll with it.

I've posted a few picture links for this story. So if you want to see what I'm visualizing, to go my profile page under the "Uncontrollable Love" section and click away 'til your heart's content. I think you'll be rather pleased with who I casted for Dimitri... Bruno Santos... drools...

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>My heart was racing by the time we reached the clinic. I stopped in front of the entrance door and tried to catch my breath, but it wasn't working.<p>

"Rose. Tell me what's wrong." Dimitri pleaded in a stern voice while he placed a hand on my back. I turned around and stared into his bottomless brown eyes. Every time I looked into those chocolate pools my entire body would warm up with heat. His eyes were like windows to his soul and with one glance at them, I immediately felt safe. It was like wherever his soul was, I felt like I was home.

Summoning up as much courage as I could, I forcibly gulped and shook my head at him as I turned around and opened the clinic door. I dragged him over to a waiting chair and all but threw him down on it. "Wait here." I hissed as I walked up to the front desk.

An elderly Moroi woman with gray hair smiled at me as I approached the sign-in sheet. "Guardian Hathaway, it's nice to see you. How are you dear?" she kindly asked. Now that I was closer to her, she looked more familiar. She was one of the nurses at the hospital I stayed at during my gun-shot recovery. She reminded me oddly of Alberta.

I nervously returned the smile as I finished scribbling down my information and tried remembering her name. "Um, much better since I last saw you," I blandly replied as my eyes briefly flickered to her name badge and to my luck she wasn't wearing one. _Damn. _

I quickly gave up my search for her name and leaned into the opened sliding glass divider that was over her desk. I spoke in a low voice so that Dimitri couldn't hear our conversation, "I need a blood test for a possible pregnancy." She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"I d-don't want my boyfriend to know anything yet until I take the test." I said as I let my eyes flicker over to where Dimitri was patiently sitting. "Can I see the doctor now and fill out the paperwork afterwards? I know you're supposed to send my blood out to the lab, but is there anyway you could check the results here? It's urgent." After my rant, I backed away from her slightly.

I think there was desperation in my voice because she discreetly nodded at me and motioned for me to meet her over at the door connected to her small office that lead to the examination rooms.

As she opened the door for me I noticed Dimitri getting up from his seat where he started to follow me. I suddenly tensed and shot a hand out to the door handle, not knowing whether I should have him come with me or not. I flinched as I felt a hand gently placed over my own that was gripping the door handle so tightly my knuckles were turning white, "It's alright dear, he doesn't have to come back with you if you don't want him to. But rest assured, we won't mention anything until we have the results." I met her golden honey eyes and relaxed a little, "Thank you" I murmured as I felt Dimitri stand behind me now.

I glanced at him as he bore his eyes into mine, silently asking me if I wanted him to accompany me. Even though I was too terrified to tell him what was going on, I knew I couldn't walk back there without him. I _needed _him near me. I pulled my head away from his and looked at the nurse.

She stretched out her hand for me to follow her as she started walking down the narrow hallway leading to different rooms. I turned back to Dimitri and his face was filled with encouragement, worry, and confusion all at once. Not wanting to stall, I simply grabbed ahold of his hand again and we walked together in silence as the nurse lead me to a room.

Once inside, she did a few quick tests and asked me a couple of questions before she instructed me to sit down on the cushioned exam table that had a thin layer of paper placed on top of it.

"I need you to pull up your sleeve." she instructed as she gathered a few supplies.

As I sat down, the paper made an annoying crinkling sound under my weight. Dimitri seated himself gracefully,even with his tall frame, on a chair next to the table. I could feel his penetrating gaze on me as I pulled my shirt's sleeve up with shaky fingers. I've never felt this nervous before. And I knew my odd behavior was just worrying him that much more so I bit down on my bottom lip and focused on steadying my erratic heart.

Completely oblivious to our sudden tension, the Moroi nurse walked back to me with a needle and damp cotton ball in hand. I felt a sudden cold sensation sweep across my skin as she disinfected a small area on my forearm. And then with a quick prod of her fingers she found a vein and pricked my skin with the needle.

After only taking one vile, she promised to return shortly and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. The moment the door closed Dimitri was up and by my side in an instant. One of his warm, long fingers touched my chin and tilted it up so that he could read my face.

"Tell me." he said. The statement was so simple yet so complex. I opened my mouth to speak but immediately shut it again. I knew I was being ridiculous about all of this but somehow, I was _afraid_ of what he might think once I told him I might be pregnant.

I just couldn't wrap my head around the idea. I hadn't planned for anything like this. I wasn't ready to have a kid yet. I was already stressed out over Lissa and my new job, I just couldn't handle anything else right now. I _needed _my personal life to be simple. I couldn't deal with any new complications. And most importantly, how was Dimitri going to feel about this? Was he going to think I cheated on him? Because how in the hell else would I explain how I got knock-up. Dhampirs can't have kids with other dhampirs.

We stood in an uncomfortable silence for a long time before my mouth decided to function all on it's own as the words "I could be pregnant" leaked out in a voice I didn't recognize.

I looked into to Dimitri's eyes as they widened in shock. His facial expression was a mix between a deer in headlights and the familiar toneless look of his old guardian mask.

I didn't like that look one bit. I averted my gaze for a moment to try and calm myself down, but it did nothing for me. I turned back to Dimitri now to find his eyes were darted away from mine and had this far-off glance as they were focused on the wall behind me. Without noticing it before, the hand than had been cupping my chin had now fallen down to his side where his fists were balled.

Hurt washed through my whole body. He was mad at me, I just knew it. Before I could scrutinize him any further, the door to the room opened and we both jumped as a tall woman with curly light brown hair and bright crystal-blue eyes walked in. She was dressed in a nice blouse and tailored slacks with a white coat draped over her professional attire.

She stretched out her hand to me as she said, "Good morning Guardian Hathaway, I'm Dr. Moscovitz. Helen told me you're here for a blood test." _That's what the nurse's name was. Helen Bryant._ Letting my mind unfreeze, I gripped her hand firmly as I made eye contact with her and nodded my head in agreement.

Dimitri still hadn't moved yet and the look in her eyes told me she was asking if she could continue in front of Dimitri. In a small voice I answered, "Yes, for the um..." I trailed off as my nervousness returned. I sensed Dimitri stiffen beside me as the doctor finished for me, "Pregnancy test."

She gave him a disapproving glare before glancing at a chart she was holding as she said, "Under normal circumstances we usually would send everything out to the lab, but you Guardian Hathaway are always an exception. I've been meaning to contact you about some blood work the hospital sent over a few months ago. But first things first, let's discuss the results of your test. "

I took a quick deep breath as I readied myself for the news, "It seems that you are in fact pregnant."

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my chest as I heard the doctor confirm my new fate. And suddenly I was no longer in the clinic room, I was lost in my own mind and swirling emotions. I was distantly aware that my breathing had gone ragged. But just as quickly as I had stepped out, I was pulled back into reality as a pair of large, calloused hands tightly linked with mine. I blinked a few times to find myself staring directly into a set of melted chocolate eyes that were now radiating with so much tenderness and affection.

Dimitri was giving the same look I had seen on him earlier in the apartment. It was this luminous glow that I just couldn't really find enough words to describe. "How?" I managed to squeak.

"Oh I think you already have an answer to that Guardian Hathaway." The doctor chimed in with her lips turned up in a humorous grin. She was being sarcastic and it instantly made me feel calm. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but there was something about her that earned my trust right away.

"Please, just call me Rose." I managed to say. My throat now felt dry and I didn't really know what else to say.

I continued to gaze at Dimitri as I scrambled for words, "But how- I mean. Um, I -I've only had sex with a dhampir. I th-thought... you know. _We_ couldn't have kids..." At the end of my little rant Dimitri was staring into my eyes with so much love and adoration I was starting to forget why we were even here.

"Yes well, this is where your previous tests come in handy. Your DNA has changed."

That caught my attention, "What?" I tore my eyes away from Dimitri's hypnotizing gaze as I stared at the Dr. Moscovitz in bewilderment.

She met my eyes levelly as she replied, "We had your medical records sent over from the Academy while you were in surgery three months ago. During your recovery we did a few tests with your blood to find that your DNA altered after your injury. It appears that your infertility with dhampirs has changed."

"I can get pregnant from a dhampir now?" I gasped.

"Yes, it appears so."

My jaw dropped open before I quickly shut it. I took a deep breath, "Do you think this has something do to with when I used to be shadow-kissed?"

She nodded her head at me, "It's a theory we have, but there really aren't many records out there explaining 'spirit'. So this is a new area that I've yet to understand." She pointed at Dimitri. "Now as you know Guardian Belikov has undergone a rather traumatic alteration himself, if he is indeed the father of your child, I would highly recommend having a DNA analysis performed to understand both of your new genetic codes."

After she said that, Dimitri turned around and gave her a cold stare. _What the hell is up with him?_

Sensing things were getting tense, Dr. Moscovitz quickly said "But seeing as this is a sensitive topic, I'm going to leave you two be for the time being. When you're ready to leave, go to the front desk and Helen will help you from there."

She quickly shook both our hands (nervously when she approached Dimitri) and waltzed out of the room. I blinked at her retreating figure and then looked back at Dimitri to see him looking at her in regret, obviously feeling guilty for intimidating her. I jumped off the exam table and nudged his arm to get his attention.

At first he ignored me and that just set me off, "What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted. He suddenly snapped his head towards me and I continued on, "What's up with the mood swings? Are you disgusted in me now? Do you think I'm a lying, cheating whore? Do you want to leave-" I was soon cut off as he attacked my mouth with his.

I felt his strong arms encircle my waist and bring me closer to him. I reacted by letting my eyes close and buried my fingers into his silky hair. He groaned softly and I tilted my head back to deepen the kiss. After a minute, we pulled apart to catch our breaths. He pressed his forehead against mine as he eagerly whispered, "_Roza._"

I slowly opened my eyes to see him waiting for me to focus on his next words. One of his hands left my waist and slid up my body to cup my cheek as he softly said, "I would never think of you in that way nor would I ever leave you again." I involuntary flinched as a memory flashed in my mind of seeing him fall in the caves where he was turned so long ago, I could still feel the pain of my heart breaking apart when I thought he had died... Dimitri gently stroked my cheek with his thumb as he continued, "I apologize for earlier. It's just that this is a lot to take in." I could hear the honesty in his words, so I decided to speak up.

"So you're not mad at me?" I softly asked.

He pulled back to gaze into my eyes, "Why would you even think that?" he asked offended.

I looked away from him and hurriedly blurted out my fear, "I thought that wouldn't want me anymore. That you'd think I cheated on you. Th-that you wouldn't want a baby with me..." I trailed off as tears started to form in my eyes and blurred my vision. I didn't understand why I felt this way. Children were something I thought me and Dimitri couldn't ever have together. So naturally you'd think I'd be ecstatic.

But for so long, some irrational part of me thought that he'd eventually leave me because of the fact that dhampirs couldn't have kids. And that he'd find someone else that could, just like he almost did with _Tasha_. My mind couldn't reroute itself in believing that infertility was no longer a problem for us.

I felt his hand on my cheek move to tangle into my hair as he forced me to look up at him and meet his fixed stare while the other slid from resting on my hip bone to being gently placed over my lower abdomen.

In the most tender voice he spoke, "Roza I dream and fantasize about having a family with you all the time." _He does?_ I think he could sense my thought because he softly chuckled before continuing. "I even researched adoption centers and places that conducted artificial inseminations if you ever wanted to raise a child with me." This was insane, he really wanted to have kids with me?

"B-but they wouldn't of been _your_ kids. You would of given that up for me?" I was shocked. How come he never told this to me before? Then again, we've never had a talk like this before...

He started to gently rub my stomach as he admitted, "Well we could of found a surrogate, and then the child would of been biological _half_ of me, but-" He stopped for a minute to search my eyes, "I've always wanted to raise _your_ children. Regardless if they weren't biologically mine. They'd be yours and I'd love them no matter what."

I was at a loss for words. Dimitri _wanted_ a family with me? And he had already thought of options for us? Oh my god. I never knew he wanted me _that_ much to the point where he'd do anything for us to have a baby. I could feel my heart starting to swell with so much adoration for the man before me. The tears I had been fighting back started to flow freely from their hiding places. But I wasn't unhappy, I was crying because I was so overjoyed.

Dimitri untangled his hand from my hair to wipe my tears away. I saw quick flashes of hope and fear swirl in his eyes before he hid them away, "But I'm only speaking for myself here. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. I -I'll understand if you don't want to experience something like this with me." He voice suddenly turned unsure and _scared?_ Was he afraid I didn't want a family with him?

"Roza please say something. The suspense is killing me." He managed to croak.

My hands that were still around his neck slid down to his biceps where I gripped them tightly. With as much patented Rose bravado as I could muster up, I bore my eyes into his and calmly said, "Never. For one second, would I have _ever_ wanted to experience something like this." Hurt suddenly flooded his face and all too soon he closed his eyes in anguish. I felt like sighing at him, I wasn't finished yet. "Dimitri. Belikov. Open your eyes and look at me." I commanded and _slowly_ he did as I asked. "As I was saying, I've never even thought about the future and having kids. _But_-" I paused for emphasis "That all changed when I met _you_." The pain that was plastered on his face quickly vanished as he lit up with joy.

"You really mean that?" he asked almost skeptical. I rolled my eyes, he was kind of acting like an insecure teenage girl at the moment. And I so did_ not_ need him freaking out on me right now. That was my job.

"Yes Doctor Phil. I want kids, I want a future having them and a whole lifetime with _you_ by my side every step of the way." He ignored my sarcastic jab and focused in on the rest of what I said.

"You want to have a family with me." he simply stated.

I smiled at him as he started to compose himself and remove the shock off of his handsome face. "Yes, I've secretly thought about it. Especially after um, when you were..." I trailed off. His strigoi past was a sensitive topic that we rarely talked about anymore. I knew it still bothered him and we had decided to simply never talk about it ever again. He wanted to leave those thoughts in the past and move on with me.

I cleared my throat carefully choosing my next words, "When you were _taken_, I felt my world being crushed apart. But at the same time, I saw everything I ever wanted with you flash before me. I felt sick to my stomach knowing I'd never see you again or to ever get the chance to have those experiences with you. I wanted it all. The house, kids, and growing old together. And now, I know this sounds cheesy, but I feel like my dreams are finally coming true. I'm getting the happily ever after I always wanted with my prince."

I let my hands fall to my sides as I admitted the one thing that was really haunting me the most throughout all of this, "But I'm scared."

Dimitri stiffened and pulled me closer to him, "Why?"

I tilted my head up to fully gage his reaction. "I wasn't betting on any of this to actually happen. I'm too young. I'm just starting out in my career. What if having a baby means I'll become a stay at home mom and never be a guardian again? Or worse, what if I end up doing what my mom did? I don't want to be a bad mother..." I was starting to feel drained. All of these confessions were gnawing at my mental stability and I sensed my eyes started to sting again. I distantly wondered if all these shifts in moods were a result of pregnancy hormones. Hm...

I think Dimitri was thinking the same thing as me because he clasped one of our hands together and while giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He opened the door as he softly said, "Come on, let's talk about this back at home." His eyes suddenly widened as he caught himself calling our apartment 'home'. He seemed to regard me sheepishly and I just grinned back at him as I confidently replied, "Yes, let's go home." The look of happiness on his face after I said that took my breath away...

I placed my fork down on my now empty plate and smiled in contentment. "It was good?" Dimitri asked with a smile permanently glued to his face. I smiled while rubbing my belly, "Oh yes, _we_ enjoyed it very much." Dimitri stared at my flat stomach in wonder for a minute before he abruptly got up, place a quick kiss to my forehead and muttered "I'll be right back."

I didn't have time to respond because he was out of the kitchen before I could even say 'okay'. We had walked back to the apartment in a comfortable silence where from there, Dimitri asked me if I wanted dinner. And at that precise moment my stomach growled loudly. I admitted to him that I was starving and hadn't eaten much since breakfast because of my sickness which I now new the explanation for.

We didn't talk much as he made a quick pasta meal. I think we were both unsure of what to say next about the pregnancy. Before we left the clinic, Helen arranged for me to have an ultrasound appointment tomorrow morning. I was hesitant at first, but saw no real damage in scheduling a consultation with an OB/GYN. And to my surprise it was Dr. Moscovitz. Apparently she did volunteer work at the clinic on the weekends, but she had her own private office in her specialized field near the hospital I had stayed at where she normally worked during the business week.

I was relieved to hear that. I got a good vibe from her and was comforted that I was having a female doctor poking at my lady parts tomorrow. I got up from the dinner table and walked into the apartment's living room. I flicked on a few lights as I went and stopped in front of a bookcase that much to my dismay housed way too many of Dimitri's damned western novels. I thought that maybe he'd lose that habit when he was changed back, but I was _so_ wrong. The day after we moved into this place, he somehow got a hold of about fifty different western books.

My boyfriend was a complete bookworm. But I dunno, his quirky nerdyness was kinda hot... I suddenly shook my head as dirty thoughts filled my mind. I wonder is Dimitri was into role play and dress up. I'm curious if I can find a naughty school boy outfit for him... I started to get flustered in the thought of him in barely anything with a striped tie around his neck and me holding a paddle and telling him he needs to be sent to 'detention' for some 'punishment'... _Damn it! I need to get a hold on these creepy mood swings!_ Do all pregnant woman get horny in the snap of a finger?

I gulped hard and walked closer to a shelf that had a framed photo on it. Trying to clear my thoughts I picked it up and looked at the photo inside, it was a group photo of me, Lissa, Eddie, and Christian at my graduation ceremony. We all had exited and happy looks on our faces expect I could see in my eyes how pained and bothered I was. That was the day I missed Dimitri the most-

"I was there you know." I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Dimitri's voice sound in my ear. I twirled around to see he had been standing behind me. I smiled sadly at him as I said, "I was thinking about you before my trials. I was imagining what great 'zen words of wisdom' you would of given me."

He returned a sad smile to me as well. He had been a strigoi when I graduated. He delicately ran a finger down my cheek where it then curled around my chin. "I saw that too. You were amazing that day Roza. I wasn't there in the crowds, but I got to watch you from afar. Even back then, when I was... _soulless_. You captivating me with your talent..." he trailed off as a pained expression filled up his entire face. I knew his mind was reliving one of his strigoi memories.

I hated seeing him so tormented. And more importantly I hatred the strigoi for what they had done to him. I cupped the sides on his face with both of my hands as I softly called his name. He still wore a look of anguish so I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs and raised my voice a little, but still kept it in a soothing tone, "_Dimitri..._"

He fixed his eyes on me and I gave him a reassuring smile. "You're not that person anymore. It's okay." He didn't seem too affected by my words because the pain was still radiating off of his dark eyes so I decided to change the subject to redirect his bad thoughts.

"Why did you glare at the doctor before? Did she do or say something wrong?" And to my relief he pulled back and gave me a shocked expression. "She didn't do anything wrong. It's her job to analyze her patients, it just that..." he trailed off searching for the right words. "Remember how she said our DNA is different?"

I nodded my head not really getting where he was going with this. "Well when she suggested that we should have tests done, it had set me off. I know you didn't see much of me when I was first brought back." I involuntary flinched remembering that time of our separation and he automatically stiffened as well but kept talking, "But I underwent a lot of diagnostics. I was poked and prodded, pricked and questioned like a lab rat..." he trailed off for a moment as his face twisted up in disgust before it changed to a look of fierce hatred, "I don't want anyone to interfere in our lives like that. I don't want_ our child_ to be seen as some experiment. To them he or she would be a _specimen_ instead of an innocent child."

Whoa. Today was filled with a lot of surprising news. I didn't know until now how Dimitri felt towards doctors after he was restored. Maybe he should go to counseling like me and Lissa had done back at the academy.

Desperate to change the subject again and make him less bothered I moved my hands to his chest and whispered, "_Our child..._" I liked the way he had said that. His expression softened as he gently placed a hand on my stomach.

"Roza about what you said earlier, I know without a doubt you'd make a great mother. You have such a kindness to protect others and you're so beautiful." I looked up to see his face was warm and relaxed again.

"Do you think he or she will like me? I mean, I can be a real bitch at times..." Dimitri burrowed his gaze into mine as he said, "Our child would love you uncontrollably. Just like I do. I have no doubts about that." I smiled at that, but still grimaced as the reality of what we were saying suddenly hit me like a tidal wave. I backed away from him as my breathing became hitched. _I can't do this. I can't have a baby!_

"Roza calm down. Breathe." Dimitri commanded in a calming voice. I tried to regulate my breaths but I just couldn't. "I c-can't D-Dimitri." I managed to stutter out.

"You can't what?" he questioned but I think he already knew the answer.

"This!" I shouted pointing to my stomach. "What the hell am I going to do! I'm only eighteen! I don't know how to raise a kid! Hell, _I'm_ still a kid. This is too soon..." I trailed off as it became too hard to breathe and talk at the same time.

Dimitri locked gazes with me and firmly placed his hands on either side of my shoulders. "Rose. Breath. Look at me, watch my breaths... That's right, good..." I focused all of my attention on his dark chocolate eyes as I felt my breathing return to normal.

And then very slowly his hands slid down my arms where they wrapped around my waist. I continued to watch his bottomless brown eyes as he gently pressed our bodies closer. One of his hands slid under my shirt where he flattened his large palm against my lower abdomen. He look down at where his hand was before he met my gaze again.

Everything about him seems to hum with warmth. But there was a small trace of anticipation in his eyes as he asked, "Rose. Do you want to have this baby?"

"Yes." I heard myself say but it was filled with so much uncertainty.

Dimitri's mouth twitched with the ghost of a grin but he held back as he continued to bore his melted chocolate eyes into mine.

"Roza, do you want to have this baby with me?" This time his voice was laced heavily with his accent. And I saw small flares of that 'glow' started to cast across his handsome face.

"_Yes_." I said but this time my voice was more steady and confident.

"Then why the insecurities. Why all the self doubt?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Because I'm scared." I admitted.

"Me too." he agreed.

"_You are?_" Maybe I was hearing things...

"Yes. I'm terrified. I don't want to loose you or our baby. I want you both to be safe and healthy." There was so much affection and protectiveness in his words. I suddenly felt a change in the depth of my heart. I felt something new was starting to grow.

"You're glowing." Dimitri noted. I smiled and quipped back, "You are too. I haven't seen it on you before. You looked like that at the clinic and when you came back from that trip with my dad. Care to elaborate?"

He smiled widely before saying, "It's because my dreams are coming true too." I could feel a grin of my own starting to form on my lips. "Roza everything about you makes me happy. And now, everything I could possibly ever want with you is becoming real. It's like nothing I've ever felt before..." There was so much sweetness dipping off of every one of the words he spoke that it made that new feeling in my heart grow stronger.

And then a string of questions spilled out of my mouth all at once "You'll help me raise this baby? An-and then we c-could keep our jobs as guardians? We can keep our lives just the way they are now? Do you think this could work?"

Dimitri lightly laughed at my new enthusiasm. "Yes Roza. Of course it can. Everything is going to be alright." As the words left his mouth, they imprinted on my mind and wrapped around my head. _Everything is going to be alright..._ That line said it all. It was the assurance I was searching for the entire time since I first peed on that damned 'stick of doom'.

And then that's when the realization truly dawned on me. That new sensation in my heart was the undeniable and uncontrollable love I felt for our baby. I placed a hand over Dimitri's that was still molded over my stomach.

I looked at him with so much excitement and awe as I sweetly cooed, "_We're having a baby._" Dimitri stopped holding back the flares in his eyes as his entire face lit up like the sun. And then at the same time, we leaned into each other and our lips pressed together in a long and lingering kiss.

When we pulled back for air, Dimitri moved his free hand and placed it on my shirt over my heart and stared as me with so much love. I gazed back into his warm bottomless brown eyes. "I love you", I whispered. He gave me one of his breathtaking smiles as his hand pulled the fabric away exposing my skin, he bent down and kissed my bullet scar on my chest. "As do I Roza", he murmured.

His long calloused fingered intertwined in mine at my stomach as he bent down before me. His movement was elegant as he shifted onto one knee, and I gasped. He bent his head forward and kissed our linked hands. "I love you so much it hurts." He looked up at me with so much tenderness and a hint of nervousness glinted in his eyes.

"Roza no one will ever capture my heart and soul as you do. I never want to spend a single day apart from you." He gave my hands a gentle squeeze to which I quickly squeezed back to encourage him to go on. "I was planning to do this next week, but I simply can't wait any longer." I felt my heart start to pick up in rhythm.

"We've already been through so much together, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and with our family." He reached one of his hands into his jean pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. He popped it open and nestled inside was a silver ring with three diamonds. The center one was larger while the two flanked on each side were half it's size. Intricate rose and vine engravings wrapped around the band. His fingers in the hand that was still linked in mine gently caress my hand.

In a husky tone he said, "Roza will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Fresh warm tears slid down my cheeks, tears of pure happiness. As I looked into the eyes of the man who is my soulmate, I knew right then and there how much I wanted him to be a part of my life until it ended. Everything in this moment felt surreal and magical. My voice cracked as I all but shouted "Yesss!"

Dimitri's face lit up even brighter as he softly laughed and slid the ring on my finger where it would always remain. Although we never talked about marriage before, I secretly had a hunch that he'd wanted it with me. And I realized now, that I wanted it just as much as he did. A permanent vow and unbreakable bonding of our souls. A connection that would keep us together forever. He kissed all my fingers as he softly murmured "Thank you Roza... Thank you... I can't wait... to make you my wife."

As he stood up and I found his eyes were wet with tears of joy as well. He rubbed my stomach once more and murmured, "And I can't wait to meet our child."

I pulled his lips to mine in a sweet, passion filled kiss. I pulled back slightly as I murmured against his lips, "I can't wait to make you mine for forever." He responded quickly with tender kisses down my neck. Everything I could ever want in my life was finally coming true in this moment. I was going to get married to the love of my life and we were going to have a baby. Happy endings really do come true...

* * *

><p>AN: Mmm, fluffy like sweet cotton candy... ; ) Did you like this? Review.

~Fabulous


	7. New Perspective

A/N: The beginning of this chap has a slight zest of lemon. So consider it a lemonade? ; )

I've been wanting to write an Adrian & Sydney story, but have been holding off 'til _Bloodlines _comes out to better understand what's going on in Syd's head. But seeing as this is a fluffy story, I'm going to incorporate a happy ending for Adrian too.

This is still mainly a Dimitri & Rose story but I'm going to go ahead and throw in a dash of a new point of view. Adrian's. He'll kind of be disgruntled at first, but I promise things will get better for him. So a little quick WARNING: there's some profanity and lots of alcohol abuse in the APOV.

Enjoy?

* * *

><p>RPOV<p>

I woke up early the next day with a not so pleasant alarm clock. I tossed over in bed about to snuggle into Dimitri's side when I had an awful feeling whip it's way around my stomach. I tensed at first and then dashed my way over to the bathroom to puke.

After it was over and my mouth was brushed out thoroughly, I padded my way back to bed. If everyday of my pregnancy is going to start out this way I don't think I'm going to make it. Morning sickness or whatever the hell you call it, is terrible and I'm not too keen on enduring it for the next few months.

I peeked a look at myself in the full-length mirror leaning against the wall next to the dresser. My hair was a tangled mess, but I ignored that at the moment. I lifted my pajama top, exposing my stomach and turned to the side.

I ran a hand over my lower abdomen searching for a bump and unsuccessfully finding anything. I rested my hands on my back and scrutinized my belly intently in the reflection. But it was simply just toned and flat as always. _How pregnant am I? _I mused. I couldn't of been more than two months. Because that's when me and Dimitri started going at it like rabbits.

The first month when we got back together, Dimitri was cautious around me. Claiming I needed to let my body heal and recover from my surgery until we could get physical. Towards the end when we moved in together, we started up but he was gentle with me. So we really only had sex one time in the beginning.

But once I was a given a clean bill of health by the doctor and announced of a full recovery, I jumped his ass like I needed water to drink and air to breath. I couldn't really help myself, I went through a lot of sexual frustration during our separation. And come on, who wouldn't? He's got one fine, muscled, tall, and scorchingly hot body. I could just lick him clean like a cat. Oh, that's a good idea...

_Oh for the love of God! _Why am I so turned on right now when I just-

My mind froze as a pair of arms slipped around me from behind. _"Roza are you alright?" _ The russian god himself questioned in a sleepy voice. I sighed leaning into his touch as he absently placed a hand over my stomach. I was so relieved that he was supportive of my pregnancy. Lord knows what I would of done had he not been.

I smiled at him through the mirror and spoke what was on my mind, "I don't like the morning sickness Comrade" I placed my hand over his that was on my lower stomach as I continued, "But I suppose it's worth it in the end." He grimaced as his hold on me tightened, he pressed himself closer to me as he whispered into my hair, "I'm sorry Roza. If I could take away all the negative side effects I would." I think I detected sadness in his voice. He hated seeing me sick or in pain, but there really wasn't anything he could do. This was the nature of things. _God, I've matured a lot. Since when am I so rational? _

Whatever else I had planned to say was thrown out the window as I became suddenly aware of Dimitri's 'morning wood'. I turned around quickly giving him a devilish grin as I purred, "Need to rub one out there Comrade? Or are you just excited to see me?" His eyes snapped alert as one of my hands stroked him roughly through his currently _very _ _tight _boxers.

He let out a soft groan as I pushed him back towards the bed. We didn't have to go anywhere for the next four hours so I figured we could spend the time doing something productive.

And productive we were for two mind blowing hours...

I felt my back hit the sheets as my chest heaved rapidly trying to catch my breath. "Thanks for reminding me how this one" I point to my stomach "was created."

Dimitri chuckled as he moved closer to me again and ran his fingertips over my lower stomach. "Anytime Roza" he said breathlessly as he pressed his sweaty body against my back. He kissed my forehead before I found myself falling asleep...

I felt the familiar sensation of being sucked into a spirit dream. And soon my suspicions were confirmed when I found myself standing on a beach wearing a red bikini with a sheer white sarong tied about my waist. For a minute I just stood there, with my eyes closed, taking in the my surroundings. I felt the gentle wind wisp across my face as I heard the crashing waves of the ocean and smelled the saltiness of the air.

I felt so calm here and when I opened my eyes, I felt a pang of guilt wash over me. In the distance I watched as Adrian suddenly appeared on a dune and started to make his way towards me. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a pair of cargo shorts. I felt the familiar aching in my chest grow stronger when I sighted him. But I quickly brushed it aside. He came to see me, which meant we were making progress.

As he got closer it, I was struck by his rough appearance. His eyes were blood shot with dark bags underneath them. His hair was tangled and messy but not in his usual stylish way. He looked terrible and I knew I was the one to blame for it. When he was a few feet away, he forced a lazy grin on his lips before speaking, "Hey Little dhampir."

I gave him a sad smile as I called his name softly, "_Adrian..._" He flinched after that and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose before opening them as he spoke again, "Look I just wanted to-" he paused mid-sentence as he stared at me in shock.

His eyes zoned in on my torso and I suddenly felt self-conscience. I watched him as his face turned from astonishment to anguish. At first I didn't understand why he was looking at me like that when I then realized he was looking at my aura, which means... _oh no... _I involuntarily placed my hands over my stomach protectively, he knew I was pregnant just like how Lissa had found out.

His fists balled up as his breathing picked up in pace. He locked gazes with me as he spat in a cold voice I'd never heard him use before, _"Never mind." _ His response was quick, each word dripping with venom and then like the snap of a finger he disappeared and I felt myself waking up...

I popped my eyes open as I gasped. This was the first time Adrian reached out to me since we broke up. I sat up in bed and clutched my rapidly beating heart. The pain in his eyes made the aching in my chest explode like a hand grenade. I felt tears start to form in my eyes. I hated being the cause of his pain. I knew he lost a family member too and I shouldn't be so self-centered. But I couldn't help but blame myself as the cause of all of his torment.

I so desperately wanted things to go back to the way they were between us. Before we started dating. He was annoying at times, but I liked Adrian's company. Deep down he was a good guy and he didn't deserve what I put him through. But him seeing me pregnant must of really struck a nerve, I now know whatever progress he made over me these last three months was completely wiped away the moment he saw my aura.

I took shaky breaths that unfortunately were a little too loud because Dimitri stirred in bed beside me and in a second he was wide awake and alert. He glanced up at me and immediately crushed me to his chest.

And that's when I stopped holding back the tears and cried into his bared skin. Maybe it was the hormones or maybe it was just the shame I felt, but either way I let myself shed my raw emotions.

Dimitri held me tight not ever speaking a word as I cried my heart out. He flinched when I stammered out Adrian's name but didn't press the issue and for that I was thankful.

After I calmed down I burrowed myself closer into Dimitri's chest as I weakly asked, "Why do you want me? I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve you..."

Dimitri pulled back and forced me to meet his gaze, "Rose why would you ever say something like that?"

I bit back more tears as I shouted, "Because I ruin lives! A-Adrian just visited me in a d-dream and he was crushed when he saw me! He flinched when I spoke to him. Flinched! I've caused him unnecessary pain. He doesn't deserve that." I waved my hands in frustration.

"Roza we talked about-" Dimitri started to say but I cut him off.

"No. I don't want to hear the 'zen' crap Dimitri. Eddie and Jill got lucky. Their lives are getting better. But what about Adrian? He left his family and friends and disappeared. And let's not forget Sydney! Do you know I have no idea where she is anymore? She hasn't called me in two weeks. And the last time I talked to her, she seemed really upset." Which I would be too if my superiors where sending me off to remote places of the world to 'observe' Moroi or so she says. After I was discharged from the hospital I had zmey help me track her down. He only gave me a phone number saying that's as much as I'm going to get on her. He seemed angry about her punishment too.

I still wondered what it was he had on her, but apparently his power only affected the alchemists so far and this time around they stood their ground to his bribes or threats or whatever it is he does with them to try to get Sydney a permanently post in the U.S. If I remember correctly, the last place she was assigned to was somewhere in Europe, she was uncomfortable with the details so I didn't pressure her for more.

She kept the same phone number every time as she traveled for her new job. We talked on the phone twice a week and I was starting to consider her a close friend even if she was far away. But after our conversations I was filled with guilt and shame. It was my fault she was forced out of the country. If I hadn't told her about Tatiana's note and went on that dangerous mission to find Lissa's lost sibling, maybe she would of still been in New Orleans. Safe and less troubled.

"Roza you don't ruin lives." Dimitri quipped back pulling me out of my thoughts.

"But-"

"I've told you this before and I tell you again. They made their choices. You have to stopping blaming yourself and carrying the guilt with you. And as for Adrian..." he trailed off searching for the right words. I took the opportunity of his pause to interject.

"You see! I have ruined at least _his _life! I was dishonorable. I led him on for so long and in the end broke his heart! Why! Why would you want someone like me! I'm a-"

"Don't say it." Dimitri snapped. I looked at him wide eyed.

"Rose everyone makes mistakes. I know that fact all too well, but you have to let this issue with Adrian go."

"But I-"

"No. I hate seeing you like this. You can't keep reliving the things that have already happened. You said he came to see you right?" I nodded my head. "Then don't dwell on this. Let him calm down. He just needs time. You can't change what happened between you two in the past, but the future holds the opportunity to start over again. A fresh start. So don't analyze this, guilt is a dangerous emotion that can eat a person up inside if you let it."

I gazed into the eyes of the man I love and saw how honest and true he was. "But I still ache from it." I murmured looking down. Dimitri clasped my hands in his before saying, "Roza it's normal to feel that way. But it doesn't make you a bad person. In time it will heal." His voice was tender when he spoke. He could always read me like a book and knew the perfect words to say.

I could feel his eyes on me but I couldn't face him yet. I need to ask him something else, "Do you trust me?"

His thumbs that had started to rub the tops of my hands paused. "Of course I do." He released one of his hands and touched my chin. He tilted my head towards him as he murmured, "Why ask me that?"

I continued to avoid his eyes as I whispered, "I cheated on my ex-boyfriend. You just found out I'm pregnant and you never even questioned if whether you were the father? If I were you, I'd demand a DNA test or something. And then you proposed," I looked down at the ring on my finger. "How can you accept things so quickly and put so much confidence in me. I'm not worth it anymore."

"Rosemarie look at me." I flinched from his tone of voice but slowly met his smoldering bottomless brown eyes. He had this fierceness in his voice as he questioned, "Do you have any reason to tell me that this child isn't mine?"

I felt myself hypnotized by his stare, "No."

"Have you had sex with anyone else?"

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Then you have your answer. I do trust you. I always have and always will. I'm here for you Rose. Even if you were unfaithful, but I know you're not like that, I'm not going to judge you or go anywhere. Is this where all the negativity is coming from? Do you _not _trust _me_?"

I felt my mind freeze in that moment. Did I? Is this where all my worries are coming from? Did I hold a grudge over him, when we were separated? I took the time to rack my mind for the true answer. I'd been through a lot with him is so little of time. Despite my best intentions, I don't think my mind was used to this kind of Dimitri. The supportive, confident one.

Our romance at the academy was a secret. At times, I thought he was ashamed of loving me. Our relationship at that time was illegal and with Lissa around, dangerous. I knew he loved me but he never showed it that much, he always kept it hidden from me and then that night in the cabin, things started to change. We gave into to our love. And all too soon he was taken from me.

As much as I denied it, I knew deep down in my conscience, the time spent with strigoi Dimitri scared me. Of course I didn't trust a strigoi. Even if he was my former lover at the time.

And all the time spent after I escaped him in Russia, when I read all the letters he sent me. Everyone of them like was a personal stab to my chest. It reminded me that he didn't love me. He just _wanted _me. That I had lost his trust.

Then when he was brought back, I thought I had found his love again. And from that love, we could grow back our trust. But no matter how much I tried forgetting what he had said to me in the church, it still cut me deep. His love may not have really faded, but the false implication burned a hole in my trust. But I kept faith in our love. And in the end, it survived. But by then my trust was a tattered scrap of ribbon. Over the last three months I've watched it thread itself back together, but it wasn't strong enough yet. I still had my doubts and believed it could snap apart and I'd never be to able to mend it again.

I lost myself in Dimitri's eyes searching for my answer. I didn't want to hurt him, but he had to know the truth. I had told him before that I had forgiven him, even when there was nothing to forgive, for the things he had done as a strigoi. But asking for my trust again was something else he never asked before until now. With shaky breath, I told him everything that was on my mind. He listened quietly never interrupting.

"And so the answer is both. Yes I think I do for the long term, but at this moment, I'm just not fully there yet."

If Dimitri was hurt by my words he didn't show it. It worried me to the core that this might set him back on his recovery from his undead past. He looked at me with confidence and determination, "Roza I promise I'll earn it back. I love you. And please do not for one second, doubt that." His voice was stern yet gentle at the same time.

He was still holding my left hand where one of his fingers was rotating my engagement ring back and forth. He looked down at it in deep thought before he spoke in a low voice. "Rose I want to marry you, I want be with you, and I want to have this baby with you. But I understand if you may want to delay some things. I'm twenty-five more or less. You're only eighteen. I've had a lot more time to think about these things and discover what I truly want in life. I don't want to rush or pressure you into anything. We can take our time with this."

He looked back up and met my gaze with a small smile playing on his lips, "I've always been yours. I belong to no one else but you. That is, if you'll have me. After all, forever's a pretty long time..." He trailed off as I put a finger on his lips to stop his speech.

"I love you. I do believe I was meant for you. And the age difference isn't a big deal for me. I know you're committed. I'm just trying to take this all in. I don't mean to trouble you with my worries. I do want everything with you."

Dimitri smiled and gently shook his head. "You always sum up what it takes me a speech to say." I giggled at his words and his smile grew wider.

"Dimitri I want this baby and I want to marry you. But both at the same time is a lot for me right now. I want to tell everyone we're engaged, I want to keep my job until I'm too fat to walk and I want to meet this little one first before we tie the knot."

If Dimitri smiled any wider you'd think his cheeks would start to ache. "You won't get fat Roza." he laughed as he pressed a hand onto my belly. "I know this is a lot for you to take in all at once. It was unexpected, but it's definitely a beautiful miracle that I can give you children. I know we haven't talked too much about these topics before and that's understandable. You're still young Roza. You still have so much to experience. I don't want you to feel deprived or obligated by anything. So let's focus on just your career, the baby and have more talks about this. I want you to be happy first and foremost."

I leaned into him and rested my head onto his chest. The sound of his calm beating heart soothed my rapid one. "You don't know how much this means to me Dimitri." I heard myself whisper.

"I do Roza, trust me, I do."

I tilted my head upwards as I softly say, "I feel so relived about everything. The talks, the support. I need you so much and you're right here with me."

I pulled back and pressed my lips to his. This kiss was different from others. It was filled with love and passion, but there was something more. It felt like our souls were literally trying to jump out of our throats. It was an exhilarating feeling and it almost felt like the sensation Lissa feels when she heals someone.

As I clawed my fingers into his bare back and he tangled his hands into my hair, I had the profound sensation that the ribbon that was coiled around us just grew more powerful and was tightening it's threads...

APOV

I tore my eyes open and immediately stood up from the chair I was resting on. My breaths became short and deep. I felt the fingers of my hands curl together as my palms and thumbs clenched together.

My teeth grit closely together as I marched my way over to the hotel's mini bar. I was an idiot to ever even _consider _checking on Rose. I felt my face flinch just thinking her name. Over the last three months I rarely found myself remotely capable of channeling spirit since I was constantly swim in an intoxicating pool of numbness. All thanks to my friends Nicotine and Vodka.

If you've ever met them before, you'd understand they're an insanely lively bunch. Although I'll have to admit, Nicotine can make even the ballsiest of men a bit clingy. She leaves you never fully satisfied in her adventures yet you'll find yourself secretly craving her for more after the first hit. But where as Vodka's more of a wild girl. One taste of her and you'll be ready to paint the town Red.

But there are times where I find myself not in the alluring arms of those two ladies. And that's when the jackass I don't really care to stand decides to come pay me a visit. Oh, and wanna know his name? It's _Reality_. He's quite the douche if you ask me. Always trying to piss all over your life and mess with your hopes, or in my previous state, dreams.

Yeah, we have an all 'hate' relationship. He thinks I need to be reminded of the past and take a hard look at the present, but no worries. I find clever ways of kindly telling him to _fuck-off_. It's quite comical at times and he usual leaves me the hell alone, but I can't always escape him. And it seems tonight he's really pushing to make his statement.

I just wanted to know if Rose was alive and well. I've asked Lissa brief questions about her before, but never really dug deep on the details. As much as I've tried to forget her after all these weeks, I've failed miserably. The way she severed my heart leaves it permanently scarred and never able to fully heal. She's infected me will her poison too and I'll never be able to truly let her go. She haunts my mind like a sadistic parasite. Hell bent on sucking the life right out of me before I've got a chance to move on.

So that leads me to tonight's moronic idea. I wanted proof that she was safe and healthy. No matter how much I hated the way she screwed me over, I really do care if she's dead or alive. When she got shot, I forgot all of our problems. I didn't want to be in a world where she didn't exist. And that was when I realized I didn't care if she cheated on me with another man, I just wanted her to be alive and happy. And somehow tonight I got the courage to check up on just that.

At the time, I foolishly thought I could handle seeing her again. And at first, I was. I felt relieved to know she was fine. But as you know, Reality decided to grace me with his presence at that exact time.

After assessing her appearance, I did the mistake of glancing at her aura. And what I saw made me want to choke with disgust. She's pregnant. And by some freakish miracle, I knew _Belikov _was the one to blame for it. My vision turned red, I tasted blood in my mouth and I had the sudden urge to break something. I know I'd said many times to myself that I just wanted her to be happy and on some level I still feel that way and I might even feel excited for her. But with the sickening fact that _Belikov _is the source of her happiness kills me.

I'll admit, I was the one to stupidly pursue a relationship with Rose. But it seems that I was also blinded by the truth. It was _him. _It's always been _him_. And there is nothing I can ever do to change that.

But besides knowing all of this, I still feel the after effects. _Pain. Jealousy. Longing. Envy. _ It's all there. Bitter to the taste and always lingering.

Not really paying attention, I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my knee. I look down to see I've bumped into the edge of the bar. I growl viciously while ripping it's door open and fetching a bottle of Balkan. This smoldering vixen knows how to party hard. She's a vodka of course, that's 176 proof and loves to rock my world.

I yank the pour off and bring the bottle to my lips. After five generous gulps, I start to feel the fiery haze take me over. And any thoughts of Rose quickly start to dissolved away as I lose myself in a tender abyss...

Later, I find myself seated at the sports bar in the hotel's dinner hall. I knock back my shot of tequila and smile widely at the bartender.

"_Another!" _I hear myself demand as I slam the empty shot glass down on the bar table.

"You've had enough Sir." he says.

"_I said another bitch! Now service me!" _My voice is much louder and I find the sound to be very funny. So I snort trying not to let my feelings show.

The bartender gives me a weird look but firmly tells me, "No."

Oh but I'm not going to have any of that. My compulsion's weak, but I tug on it's ropes as I lock gazes with the man.

"Give me more tequila. Now." I manage not to slur my words as I speak. For a moment, he doesn't do anything, but very subtlety I see him reach for a bottle. The moment he lifts his arm, ready to pour me another drink, I snatch the bottle into my hand and break eye contact with him.

He blinks a few times and then stares at me before shouting, "Hey! You can't bring in your own alcohol!" He points to the tequila bottle that's now in my hand and then the exit sign in the back of the dinner hall. "Get. Out. Now." I noticed the two security guards tense that are standing near the hall's entrance. I look at the bottle in my hands and smirk. "Fine by me", I agree as I hop off the stool I'm perched on and make my way through the crowd towards the exit with my free liquor firmly grasped in my hand.

But as I'm making my way towards the exit, my eye catches on a blonde woman seated at a table. She looks incredibly familiar but I just can't recall where I've seen her last. Her light brown eyes widen in fear as she catches me staring at her. When she turns her head, I see the shimmer of a golden tattoo that's stamped on her left cheek.

I suck an intake of breath, suddenly recognizing her. She was Rose's alchemist friend. What was her damn name? _Oh fuck it._ There's no need to know. I force my way toward her, becoming angrier but the second. She's a reminder of Rose and I need to find out why she's here. Is she stalking me? Did Rose send her after me? If she knows what's good for her, she'll say 'none of the above'.

I take a big gulp out of the tequila bottle as I stagger in her direction.

She shoves some book into her purse and stands up to leave, but before she can make a stride away from me, my free arm shoots out and grabs her's. She swirls around and looks me straight in the eye before hissing, "Let go of me _now._"

Ooo, she's feisty. Hm, that's different. Aren't alchemists supposed to be goody-two- shoes or some bullshit like that? Whatever, I ignore her and ask, "_Why are you here?_"

"I said let go." she quips back. Oh, I see how it's going to be.

"_I will once you answer my question_." I retort.

"This is your last warning." she threatens. I ready myself to spit out a snappy come-back when I realize how beautiful she is up close. I immediately release her arm as I drink her in. She has a nice hour-glass figure, yet she's pretty tall for a human. Her hair is a platinum blonde with a layered cut that's perfectly straight with a few pieces curled at the front to shape her oval face.

Her eyes are the color of caramel and she has stunningly plump lips. I find myself wondering how they taste as I flatly announce, "_You're hot_."

She gives me a surprised look right before my vision blurs and I find myself falling forward where my body makes contact with the cold, hard floor. And all too soon everything goes black. _Oh shit, who turned out the lights?_

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter involves breaking the news to the parents. Yikes! lol Wanna lemon in DPOV? Review.

~Fabulous


	8. Vices and Virtues

A/N: I am so neglecting my other stories at the moment. But I just can't help it! I'm having so much fun working on this one! : D I'm seriously amazed with all of the responses I'm getting for this. I'm just as excited for new chapters as you guys are, except I'm the one who has to actually write them! lol

Okay so back to business, this chapter has three POV's: Adrian, Sydney, and Rose.

I really don't know where I'm going with this whole Adrian & Sydney thing. So if it gets too weird I'll just remove their POVs from the story and focus back on the main couple.

Also if you want it mentioned in the story, do you guys have any ideas for the hunting trip conversation Abe and Dimitri had and what threats Janine would of told to Dimitri about dating Rose? I'm kind of stumped on ideas in that department.

Lastly, towards the end of this chapter there's a few drops of lemon. Or rather you could see it as more of a _suggestively sour _scene. But just to be safe, I marked it anyway.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>APOV<p>

I woke up having the most awful hangover of my life. My body aches with soreness all over and I can feel shadows in the back of my mind flicker about like a broken street lamp. _What the hell happened to me last night? _I mentally hear myself groan in annoyance. This has become my usual morning routine. I wake up feeling like shit, slightly fucked up with darkness and completely confused as to where I am.

I take a deep breath before opening my eyes but immediately regret my action as I'm suddenly blinded by bright light. I groan aloud squinting my eyes as I sit up in bed. But my bed, I notice, is shaped like an "L"? _Oh shit! _I tear my eyes wide open to find myself sitting in a hospital room and clad in only a loose gown. _This can't be good._

"Oh good you're awake." I here a familiar voice say. I crane my neck to the left to see my guardians Paul and Dan leaning up against the wall. This is just great. I really don't need Tweedledee and Tweedledum riding my ass right now.

I swallow hard and feel my eyes start to water from how unbelievable sore my throat is. I must of gone too far last night with drinking because I can't remember a thing.

I glare at my guardians in disgust. They must of brought me here when I most likely pasted out somewhere. I should be grateful for their help but I'm not.

You see, when I left the royal court three months ago, I didn't let anyone know where I was going. I simply just left. And of course _that _plan was short lived. My parents flipped out as usual and sent two guardians to find me. When they did, I not so pleasantly explained to them that I didn't need their services. I wanted to be alone.

And as always they ignored me and phoned the parentals to inform them of my capture. I had a gentle talk with my mother shortly after, letting her know in the most subtle way that I was _not _going back home anytime soon. I remember hearing my dad angrily shouting in the background. Mumbling on about how much of a failure I am and that they should cut me off. Mom of course started to overreact from his words and so I compromised with them that I'd let Dumb and Dumber stalk me, so long as they didn't interfere with my 'vacation time' and that I'd go back to college in the spring. They calmed down after that but I knew dad was still simmering.

He knew very well that the likelihood of me coming back home and return back to school was a far-fetched fantasy that just wasn't going to happen. Even if I did consent to it verbally.

My life wasn't going anywhere and I didn't see how college or watching my ex-girlfriend slobber over her recycled love toy was going to make things better.

The guardians assigned to me were a real pain in the ass. Once they had initially found me, completely sloshed and tumbling the streets of Prague, they or more like Guardian Dan Livingston, started to repetitively lecture me about returning back home.

I could tell right from the first words that dripped out of his scarred mouth, that the jerk was a hard ass. Very much like another dick I've recently come to hate. _Rationality. _But I'm not too worried about him nowadays. My babe Vodka slapped him quite nicely with a restraining order. Yeah we don't catch much sight of him lurching around anymore.

Despite my 'agreement' with the parents, my guardians still seemed pretty god damn obsessed with dragging me back home. They would stand by my side like we were joined at the hip, never keeping too much distance between me and my wreckless yet miraculous agenda. I was constantly watched like a hawk and I immensely disliked knowing the fact that they were around even though at times it seemed they weren't there.

But I knew they were. Taking breaks now and then to undoubtedly give the parentals daily updates about my whereabouts and that fact pissed me off to no end. Why the fuck does a grown man need babysitters?

So after the first month, I started to mess around with them. Using compulsion and charms to stall them as I fled from country after country trying to find some peace and quiet and practically desperate to disappear from their radar. And as always, just when I think I'd finally found some alone time for myself, they'd freaking show up.

So that leads us back to right now. I'm trapped in a hospital room with none other than 'Guardian Jackass' and his humble sidekick 'Dipshit'.

"So ladies what brings you to my neck of the woods? Did you miss me that much?" I snap at them.

Paul glares at me as Dan leans off the wall, "You almost killed yourself last night." he dryly states.

"Straight to business huh. Where's your manners? Aren't you going to ask me how I'm feeling first?"

"You had alcohol poisoning and had to get your stomach pumped..." Dan continues to berate me completely ignoring my comments. That doesn't brighten my mood one bit but at least I now know why my throat is so sore.

"You're in a pissy mood today _Danny Boy_. Did _Paulie_ over there not remove the stick from your ass last night, or do you prefer having it there?"

You could see a flash of anger burn in his eyes before he hid it away with a stone mask.

"Enough with the games Adrian." Paul snaps as he leans off the wall too.

Ah, now it's getting interesting, "Oh did I say something_ wrong, Paulie_? It's okay, you can go feel your man up for comfort. Your secrete's safe with me."

"You little shit!" he shouts lunging for me, but Dan stops him. I'm surprised Paul is even a guardian. He's way too temperamental, but at least he keeps me entertained which my quick wit and snarky charm finds themselves in a pleasurable mood and all too eager to piss him off more.

"Whoa whoa whoa there _Paulie. _There's no need to get feisty. I know you want me but I just don't swing that way. Why don't you let _Danny Boy_ here lock you back up in your cage to cool down."

His eyes were swirling with rage as he fought the urge to attack me. Oh how I miss these wonderful bonding moments... _not!_

Dan curtly mumbles something to Paul and he nods his head and he backs up from me.

I should give it rest but I just can't resist one more comment, "Awe that's a good boy. Listen to your master. Since you're being so good, you'll get a treat. _Paulie wanna cracker?"_

Paul clenches his fists as he growls at me.

Dan stands in front of him, blocking our views. "Lord Ivashkov you need to return back to the royal court. Your health is at risk." I roll my eyes. I've heard this bullshit before. And this is most definitely_ not_ the first time this month I've ended up into the hospital with alcohol poisoning.

I glue my eyes to Dan and they soon glaze over, _"Why don't you go down to the cafeteria and get yourself something to eat. Forget this ever happened and forget you ever saw me."_

His eyes are still a little glazed after I break eye contact, but he soon turns on his heal and begins to leave the room.

Paul charges up to him, and stops him as he yells at me "Oh the fuck you're doing that shit again." he avoids my eyes as he barks, "You're going back this time."

_The hell I am. _After watching Lissa a few times, I've come to realize I don't need eye contact to compulse someone.

I stretch my concentration and enter both their minds. _Both of you are to return back to court. Forget I was ever here. _I already feel drained from using this much energy to wield magic when my body is weak, but to my relief they open the room's door and walk right out not sparing me a single look. _Good, now where's my pants?_

Fifteen minutes later I'm strolling through the emergency room lobby fully clothed and craving a cigarette.

As I make my way through the revolving doors, I swear I see someone familiar walking into the hospital from another entrance. A woman with blonde hair catches my attention.

She turns her head as if I've called her name and looks at me.

Suddenly flashes of last night bursts through my mind. Images of her getting up to leave, me grabbing her arm, the sight of her beautiful body... and then blackness.

I stand frozen for a minute as our eyes lock onto each other's. It's like I'm pulled to her and I feel this small hum of nervousness wash through me. She grimaces as I suspect she felt that too.

I jump completely startled as my phone obnoxiously rings from inside my jeans pocket. I break eye contact with her as I clumsily reach for my phone. "What!" I answer.

"Ivashkov! You never change man. Hey listen, I heard you're in Italy. Want to go clubbing with me tonight? I could use a good wing man." I suppress a groan from the amazingly annoying voice of Brad Cooper. He's a college buddy of mine, and never cease to crate at my nerves from his dirty habits of using women. But the man does know how to have a good time and I'm in desperate need of some booze.

"Yeah sure. Where you at?" I smoothly reply as look up to find the blonde haired woman is gone. I don't understand why, but for some reason that fact makes me feel disappointed...

"Body shots!" I hear Brad's boisterous voice boom from the bar as four women surround him. I try not to let my spine curl at the thought of what he plans to do with them later.

He's a Moroi and the words 'orgy' and 'bloodwhore' are his favorites. Call me whatever you'd like, but only taking blood_ occasionally _and having one or two woman in bed is enough for me. Anymore and that's just too chaotic and filthy.

I turn my attention back to the woman I've been feeling up for the past hour. She's got a nice tight little body with curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. I take a sip of my drink as she rubs up against me and starts to nibbles on neck.

I groan too easily from the touch. I'm so drunk right now, that a couch is starting to look pretty attractive. _"Ummph... let's get out of here."_ miss tight body purrs in my ear.

I grin at her careful not to expose my fangs as I stand up swinging an arm around her, I nuzzle my nose into the crook of her neck as I seductively murmur, "_I know just the place.._."

Five hours later, I lie awake in a hotel bed with a sleeping naked woman curled up in my arms. I drifted off for maybe an hour after we hooked up. And now I'm starting to feel more sober again.

She's completely sound asleep, so very gently I ease my way out of bed, careful not to wake her. I drape the sheets over her exposed body and start walking around the room looking for my clothes.

After I'm dressed, I write her a note telling her I had a good time and that she's more than welcome to stay in the hotel suite for as long as she likes and to just put it on my tab. I place the note on the pillow next to her and kiss her forehead before heading out.

As I trudge my way to the elevator, I can't help but feel the emptiness inside of me every time I have a one night stand.

Of course I provide the woman I sleep with anything they want. It's not like I've hurt them or anything, but I know it's really just not right. I should be holding myself back for a real relationship instead of lustful one-time-only play dates.

I've had real girlfriends in the past, but they never lasted too long. I always found myself searching for more. But when I met Rose I saw something different in her. I felt my views change. I wanted someone for the long term, someone I could _love._

But as I found out, that idea crashed and burned. It's funny how one man's pain, is another man's pleasure...

I thought I was finished with my own vices when I started dating Rose. I wanted to be good for her, even if I knew I was damned to a life of insanity, somehow being with her made the appeal of drugs, alcohol and sport sex seems quizzical and strange. I realized I didn't really need those things to numb spirit's effects. My love for her became my virtue.

I stopped sleeping around, I cut back on my alcohol consumption and to her approval, I broke up with Nicotine.

I could feel the darkness within me stir occasionally with the new changes, but whenever I was around Rose, it didn't bother me too much. I felt safe around her.

But then everything I believed in turned out to be a lie. I finally met the wolf that was hiding underneath her sheep's clothing. She blinded me with the bait of love when all along I was just her prey. Someone to keep around and abuse until the right time came to eat me up. The darkness hidden within me mocked my stupidity as it emerged from it's secret passages and began to choke me.

So after that happened, I decided to run. I packed a bag, order a plane ticket and ran. I ran from the lies I had been told and leaped into the comforts of my vices. Long since forgetting their enemy known as _Virtue... _

I blinked my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck returning my attention back to where I was at the moment. Riding an the elevator to the hotel's bar. I growled reflexively realizing I had just been sucked into a shadowed thought.

I smirked at myself, I new just what to do to clear up the clouds in my mind. The elevator doors slid open and I almost sprinted my way over to my safe haven of inebriation. Fully stocked with the right kind of woman to drown my troubles away.

I'm staying at a different hotel than last night so hopefully I won't piss security off tonight or black out.

After knocking back three shots of vodka, I order a gin & tonic and lean back against the counter scoping out the room. I feel okay for the time being as I feel the alcohol burn in my stomach, clear my head and warm up my veins. Not too many people are here and as I search the surrounding area, my eyes eventually drift over to a table that has caught my eye.

It was _her _again. The beautiful blonde alchemist. _Seriously, is she trying to date rape me or something? Why is she always coincidentally everywhere I am?_

I grab my drink and saunter my way over to her. She seems to be too wrapped up in her book to notice my approach.

I take a seat next to her and she growls, "_What do you wan_t?" Oh, okay maybe she wasn't as distracted as I thought.

"_You" _I tease while fixing her a sly grin. I find myself genuinely excited to see her.

She snaps her book shut and glares at me, "_You're a pig..._" she trails off as our eyes lock onto each other's.

I feel mesmerized by her deep golden honey eyes. And again like when I saw her at the hospital earlier, I get this feelings of nervousness near her. But now, with being so close to her body, I feel a strange electricity crackle between us. Something I've never felt around someone else before.

I gulp at my now dry throat and without any control I hear my voice softly tell her, "I'm sorry."

Something flashes in her eyes, but she quickly hides it away and breaks eye contact with me. "_For what?_" she hisses, not able to meet my gaze anymore.

Again, I feel a disappointment from the lack of her attention. "For last night." I quickly explain, composing myself, "I'm so sorry for attacking you. I didn't hurt you did I? I was drunk, I didn't meant to do that." I hope she hears the sincerity in my voice.

She shakes her head. "No. I'm alright." her voice is so cold and threatening. It doesn't match her eyes or her beautiful figure.

Something tells me, she doesn't want me near her, but I decide to ignore it. I find myself wanting to keep talking to her instead. I knock back the rest of my drink before questioning her, "So you're Rose's little alchemist friend, right? What's your name?"

She abruptly stands up from the table. "You need to stop what ever it is you're trying to do." she snaps at me.

I stare at her a little bewildered, what's with the attitude? I cover up my face with a cocky mask as I fey confusion, "I don't think I'm following you on this." then I give her a smoldering stare trying to break the tension between us. "But if you want to go somewhere more private, you can explain it to me in _detail._"

She eyes widen as her face twists in anger. _Shit. I'm only pissing her off more. _

"Whoa there _Blondie_. Calm down. It was just a joke. Besides, a pretty face like that doesn't need any frown lines." I taunt her.

Her hands flex and she pierces me with a cold glare, "Stay. Away. From. Me." she speaks slowly with venom dripping on every word. I don't know why, but I stand up too and take a step towards her. "_Fine_" I growl before I give a her mischievous grin, "But first tell me your name."

She holds a strong stance conveying the message that I don't intimidate her as she hisses, "Sydney. Now stay away from me Adrian." Her eyes widen after she spoke as if she said too much. But before I could react, she turned her back to me and zips out of the bar.

I stare at her retreating figure longingly. I don't know why she said my name or how she even knows it. She's probably heard it from Rose. But the only thing I really care about in this moment is that when she turned away from me, I began to instantly miss her.

Call me crazy, _which I already am_, but even though she wants me to steer clear of her I can't help but want to see her again...

SPOV

I turned the corner of a long and narrow hallway as I will my legs to move faster. I can't do this. I can't have feelings for an assignment! _Or further more a Moroi!_

Alchemists aren't supposed to _feel _anything towards creatures of the night unless it's _tolerance _and_ hatred! _Ugh. I loathe even thinking that. _"Creatures of the night"_. It's what my people say all the time, it's so far engrained in my head I never leave room for a second thought to regard them as something else. Something _more _than just a name and stereotype.

I feel my breathing start to hitch. I slipped up when I called him by his first name instead of his proper title. But I couldn't help myself. Every time I'm near him, every time I see him, I act weird. I can't control myself. Those stunning emerald green eyes pierce right into my soul every time I look into them. But I should know better than to fall for him, after all he has quite the promiscuous reputation amongst his people at the royal court.

I normally don't treat people, even _his kind_, with so much distain and bitterness. But I had to mask my true feelings. He can't know the attraction I feel around him. The way my heart pounds and my head swirls when he looks at me. I waste time trying to deny the feelings I have for him. I don't even know him all that much yet something wonderful hums inside me every time I see him. Ever since I found out he was my new assignment I've been filled with regret and joy.

I've been avoiding Rose for the last two weeks because of it. It just doesn't feel right watching your friend's ex-boyfriend 24-7 and pretend like it's okay. I'll admit he's pretty cute, maybe even hot but I can't do this. I can't feel something for someone else's damaged goods. Or even more straight to the point, I can't let myself get involved with a Moroi.

I have to keep more of a distance from him from now on, until next week where I'll receive orders for my new assignment. It's surprising really, that it's taken him this long to notice I'm following him.

I pump my legs harder as I make my way out the door of one of the hotel's exits and shake my head of all thought as the night's crisp air wakes me of my musing. I can't have him, plain and simple. It's wrong, yet a voice in my head keeps telling me_ it's right_. I don't know what's going to happen now but one thing was for sure, I knew I could never let him see me again or things would end badly...

RPOV

I'm lying down on a special exam table as Dr. Moscovitz squeezes some jelly-type substance onto my exposed lower stomach. She whipped out a probe and glides it across my skin while gazing at a screen.

One of my hands is resting at my side with one of Dimitri's long arms curled behind my shoulders and his hand is holding mine. My other hand is firmly clasped in his opposite one where our fingers were interlaced.

He stood so close to me that if I shifted a little away from the exams table's back rest, I could lean into his lower chest for support.

I felt nervous when we first got to Dr. Moscovitz's office. Especially when she had me propped up in stirrups to examine my sex organs. But Dimitri was right there with me, holding my hand the whole time and when that part of the exam was over I felt my nerves relax and started to feel a surge of excitement and anticipation course through me. Dimitri flaunted his glowing face towards me before capturing my lips in a quick, sweet kiss.

The encouragement and the closeness of his body made me feel over the moon and so loved. He had brushed the side of my belly with the back of his hand as he murmured sweet and tender nothings in Russian at my ear.

After a minute of staring at the screen Dr. Moscovitz finally spoke.

"Well Rose you're in your first trimester. About 10 weeks in." My eyes widened, I was right about how pregnant I was.

She pointed to the screen, "If you look closely, you can see the fetus's head here... and torso... the limbs are a bit more tricky to see..." as I fix my eyes on the screen, her voice suddenly becomes muffled into the background. I clamped down tightly on Dimitri's hands as my breaths become hitched.

I couldn't believe the sight I saw before me. There was no denying it, I was totally and completely _pregnant_. My eyes flickered down to my flat stomach and then returned back at the screen in awe. I could see our baby on the screen yet it felt so surreal. I wasn't showing yet and I didn't think he or she would be so developed by now.

I always thought babies at this stage looked like blobs on an ultrasound. But I was so very wrong. You could see in fuzzy details, a very small body. It's form was slightly disproportionate because the head was large. But you could clearly see the baby had arms and legs and a small mid-section.

I was baffled at the sight. I'd never thought in a million years I could ever be so awestruck. It was like I was looking at an actual tiny little alien buried deep within me. The little alien's forehead head was a bit weirdly shaped, but I knew it'd develop more later on. I blinked my eyes a few times as I tried to calm my breathing down.

"Roza what are you thinking?" my russian god whispers in my ear.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen as I replied, "You so impregnated me Comrade. Look at our baby! I've got a creepy sea monkey growing inside me!" He chuckled at my words and I looked up at him to see that he too was captivated by the screen as the widest grin I've ever seen on him spreads across his face.

"Sea monkey?" he questioned as he looked back to me, bending forward and pecking my lips tenderly.

I leaned back smiling as I explain, "Yeah that doesn't really describe him or her too well, Does it? With the oversized head, I'm going with 'alien' instead." I gently prodded my jelly covered belly with my index finger. "E.T. wanna phone home?" I called down to my little alien.

Dimitri burst into laugher as he shakes his head, "Roza..."

Dr. Moscovitz laughs as well as she chimes in, "Glad to see such a humorous and enthusiastic reaction to a first ultrasound. Most couples are too stunned to speak the first time."

I smiled at her playfully, "I think you'll be intrigued by this whole experience. I'm what some people would call 'one of kind'."

She grinned, "Well I certainly hope that's a good thing."

I glanced at Dimitri that had an almost sympathetic look spread across his face as he answered for me, "You have no idea."

"Hey!" I protested and we all lightly laughed at the mock-hurt that colors my face.

As our laughs died down, the doctor fiddled with some knob on the screen, "Okay, now if you listen closely, you can hear the fetus's heart beat picked up from the doppler."

My jaw dropped open, _no way_. I quickly cleared my mind and adjusted my hearing as the room went quiet. Dimitri leaned in closer as the doctor moved the probe again. And then I heard it.

It was a faint thumping sound that I almost couldn't detect. But is was there, I noticed.

"That's a good, strong beat. This little one's pretty healthy for this stage of the gestation. " The doctor commented.

I robotically nodded my head at her as my mind swirled with emotions. I moved both my hands on either side of my hips. If I looked hard enough I could just make out an almost visible bump raised up in-between my hips. I was overwhelmed in this moment as my heart swells with love at the sound of our baby's heartbeat.

I felt Dimitri's head fall beside mine as he presses his cheek against my mine. I watch as his arms come around my waist and rest on my hands near my hips. His voice was thick with emotion as he spoke, "It's so beautiful Roza."

I felt tears leak from my eyes as I murmur, "It takes my breath away." I tilted my head into his and mold our lips together. The feeling burns my mind with it's intense warmth.

We kissed sweetly with tender care as the motion of our lips conveyed the words we couldn't find in this moment. We broke apart shortly after in synchronization. My eyes swim in his that were lightly glazed with tears and were filled with an eden of unearthly joy and bliss.

When I spoke it was barely above a whisper, "What did I do to be given someone like you. How is it that we're so blessed with this miracle..."

I felt so mature beyond my age as I said that. But that was the best way to put into words the emotions I was feeling right now. I felt a peace had settled between us. I'm not the crazy 'attend mass every sunday' church-go-getter, but I think I felt God in this moment. I felt an inexplicable presence hum between us.

The tears spilt from my soulmate's eyes from my words as he croaked, "It's a miracle in itself that I finally found a goddess like you. Together we created a life so pure as an angel."

To anyone else this might have seemed like very corny almost flakey things to say. But between us it was intimate and perfect. I felt my trust in him bonding onto his soul and the thought of marriage started to sound much more appealing to me now. I wanted to mark him as my own for eternity. So the sooner, the better-

We were broken out of our revery as the doctor cleared her throat to get our attention.

"Sorry" I apologized as I realized me and Dimitri had just been sucked into our own little world.

Dr. Moscovitz gave us a gentle smile, "No it's alright. You two make a beautiful couple. I can see the love you two have for each other. I noticed a ring on your finger are you engaged?"

I smiled proudly, "Yes I am. As of last night."

"Congratulations" she said looking at me and then to Dimitri, "To the both of you. Is it too soon to ask about a wedding date?"

My smile faltered a bit remembering me and Dimitri's chat earlier today, "Not yet. But I'm curious to know, when did we conceive this little monster?" I questioned looking down to my belly.

The doctor removed the probe and wiped my belly clean before and I pulled my shirt back down as she continued, "You're a little over two months pregnant, so conception was around mid-June." I nodded my head. I shared a knowing look with Dimitri, that was when we had sex for the second time after he was changed back. It had been an emotionally healing day for us as we talked about our new lives together and the love we shared. I remember it being a very invigorating experience as we entangled our bodies as one...

The doctor pulled out some weird, fancy wheel thing and spoke again, "This is a pregnancy wheel. It allows me to calculate your due date and a rough estimate of conception. Now based on the information from your last period, I've set your due date. Would you like to know?"

I nodded my head excitedly as I gripped Dimitri hand more tightly. "It's around the second full week of March. Your baby is due on or around Monday the 12th." I smiled widely and looked up at Dimitri. He was staring down at me with so much excitement and joy. He placed a hand on my belly tenderly before he bend down to press his lips on my forehead.

The rest of the appointment went smooth. I was given a bottle of prenatal vitamins and a few informational pamphlets. We scheduled my next visit and left the office hand in hand with big smiles plastered on our faces.

As we walked into the apartment I practically skipped my way over to the fridge to pin the ultrasound pictures on it with magnets as I asked, "So who do you want to tell first? My family or your?"

Dimitri follows me into the kitchen as he visible gulped, "Since we're having dinner with your parents tomorrow I say mine first. Today."

After proudly pinning our baby's ultrasound images, I turned around just in time as Dimitri ropes his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Why so nervous Comrade? Are you afraid they'll gut you like a fish with the knowledge that you knocked me up?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes, "I know that's what your mother will do."

I gasped at his honesty, but it was was pretty believable. My mother apparently had a nice little 'chat' with Dimitri before she had to leave court and resume her post with her charge. She usually comes to visit once a month on the weekends, but sometimes it turns into one day like this weekend. Her flight lands tomorrow afternoon and she'll be gone Monday morning, so thankfully she missed the hunting trip my father spent with Dimitri. I think zmey secretly planned it that way.

I don't even want to _think_ of what she would of said or done to Dimitri if she had been there. My father's been a bit more accepting of our relationship than my mom. I think he figured mom spooks Dimitri enough all on her own. Especially since he looked a little green and a few shades paler than his normal tan the last time she talked to him.

I sighed and placed my hands on either side of his face, "You'll be fine Dimitri. I love you and I'm not going to be with anyone else. You're a good man and you're going to be an amazing father. I just know it. They'll understand that eventually. Just give them time. Besides, once we tell them we're engaged, maybe they'll loosen up."

Dimitri brought his hand up to cover mine, "I hope so." he whispers as he closes his eyes and moves my hands away from his face to kiss my palms. I stretch up on my tip toes and give him an encouraging kiss.

I then pulled back and jumped up on the kitchen counter. Dimitri quickly follows and walks over to me. He parts my legs and presses himself up against the lower cabinets and my upper torso. He rests his arms on either side of me on the counter while I wrap my legs around his back pushing him even closer to me. I slide my fingers into his hair as he leans forward and tenderly kisses me back.

The worry of my parent's acceptance is long forgotten as his soft and gentle lips start moving in sync with mine until I lick his bottom lip and the kiss becomes passionate and deep. He moves a hand to the hem of my shirt and lifted it up to stroke the skin below my navel a bit aggressively.

**M-rated scene:**

I softly moan as I feel my core start to moisten. He pulls back from our little make-out session and whispers in my ear, "Roza we need to stop."

I pull back and look at his in disbelief. "What?" I tried to form a look of anger on my face directed for him, but was distracted from the throbbing pulse in between my legs.

He chuckled, "Don't be upset. But-" he stopped to stroke my lower stomach again, tenderly this time, before speaking his next words but that just furthered my arousal, "I just want to hold off on making love for awhile." his voice was a whisper as his eyes met mine sheepishly.

I pull my hands away from him and untangle my legs fully frustrated and flustered, "What! Why?" he's must be crazy. "Is it because I'm pregnant now? Because you know pregnant woman _can _have sex. Or is it because I'm going to get fat! Do you not want me anymore!" _Shit my mood swings are getting worse. _

He lifts another hand and caresses my cheek lovingly, "No Roza you've got it all wrong. It's just the opposite. I want you more than ever now. But... I had this dinner planned for you next week to propose." My eyes widened. _He did? _Okay I definitely just overreacted. I am however, very curious about where he's going with this. I don't see how food has anything to do with me gettin' some lovin'. I look back at Dimitri and smile signaling for him to go on. But still very much aware of my pulsating center as he places both of his hands on the tops on my thighs.

He returns the gesture and continues, "And so since I've already proposed, I still want that night to be special for us. I want to hold off on having sex until next week. I want that night to be memorable for us. I want to make love to you properly and worship you in the way you so much deserve." Awe my man's such a romantic.

Part of what he said excited and thrilled me, however the part of me that was craving him right now protested the thought of not having him for a whole week. "But, I _need _you right now." I whispered. "I _want_ you to- _ughh..._" I trail off with a moan as one of his hands slides up my inner thigh to my center where his thumb rubs me with deep circular pressure through the now damp fabric of my sweatpants.

Dimitri chuckles as he brings his mouth up to my ear and flicks my earlobe with his tongue as he seductively whispers, "Mm, yes Roza. I can't make love to you for a week, but if you need me to _right now_, I can_ relieve_ your tension in another way..."

And that _other way_ was quite satisfying. Afterwards, he left me on the kitchen counter panting as he grunted something about having to go make a call. I laughed at his retreating figure and caught sight of the bulge that was at half mast between his legs. Looks like this is going to be a _hard _week ahead for the both of us.

**End of M-rated scene**

Later on, I sat perched on Dimitri's lap as he spoke animatedly in Russian to his older sisters. A months after we got back together Dimitri called his family to inform them of his restoration. It was a very tearful reunion, but one I knew meant so much to him and his family. From that day forward Dimitri's mother, Olena, would call us everyday. And once a week his little sister, Viktoria, would set up her web cam and all the sisters would come over to video chat with us.

I was on good terms with his family. They would always claim that they missed me just as much as they did Dimitri. So when we announced we were engaged, they all cheered in delight and demanded that we come to visit.

When they said that Dimitri tensed. Even though he forgave himself, he was still recovering from all that he did as a strigoi. The memories would still haunt him. He put on a brave face at times but I knew he was still hurting. And so when asked to returned to Russia, the placed that where he grew up and the place where he fled to as a strigoi, it stirred up a difficult indecision. He wanted to see his family again, but at the same time, he would have to deal with all his bad memories and so go going home would be hard.

I held his hand in mine firmly as I told them we were too busy with work right now, but would plan to visit later. He looked into my eyes with gratitude as he whispered a thank you before mentioning a possible visit in November for Thanksgiving. That seemed to calm the sisters down, put you could tell they were still impatient to have to wait so long.

So I distracted them with announcing my pregnancy. At first they were stunned before shooting me daggers and speaking rapidly in Russian. I of course didn't understand it, but from the looks on their faces, I could tell Dimitri was explaining to them how it was possible for us to have kids. And after that, their looks morphed from anger to excitement. They were beyond thrilled and started asking a mess of questions.

Olena, that sometimes came over to video chat, started crying with joy as the sisters berated their brother with questions. I loved seeing how relaxed and happy he was when he talked with his family and spoke his native tongue.

I would sometimes be asked a question or be given a congratulations in english, but I really just kept quite and let Dimitri do most of the talking, I felt tired and wanted to go lie down. I promised them all I would call them later and talk more before leaving for the bedroom to take a power-nap.

An hour later I woke up to find myself covered with a blanket and Dimitri lying next to me in bed and reading a western novel. I sat up and yawned. Dimitri placed a bookmark on the current page he was reading before closing it, placing the book down on the nightstand, and pulled me to his chest.

I smiled placing a peck on his lips before he rubbed my back and softly asked, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yup" I responded popping the 'p'. I nuzzled my nose in the crook of his neck before saying, "We have to go tell Lissa."

His hands that were roaming my back tensed as he whispered, "_Oh no_."

I giggled as I got up, "_Oh yes._" I stretched my hand out for his as I muttered, "Come on, let's unleash the storm..."

And a storm it was. Lissa whooped, cried, cheered and hugged us both as she muttered "I knew it! I knew your were pregnant. I was so right!" before rushing into a list of things we have to buy before the baby came.

"Liss calm down. I've still got seven months to go and I'm not even showing yet!"

She shook her head at me, "Oh no no no no Rose. You need to be_ prepared_. I'll help you every step of the way cause we all know you love to procrastinate till last minute. You can turn the guest bedroom in the apartment into a nursery! And ahhh! I need to throw you a baby shower! There's so much to do!" she trailed off as her breathing started to go ragged and begins to hyperventilate. If someone walked in and didn't know any better they'd think she was having the baby instead of me. This was typical of Lissa.

I rolled my eyes and guided her over to a couch in her living room where Dimitri and Christian were having a small conversation. Over the last few months those two have became pretty close. Even though he still annoys me, it was nice that Sparky warmed up to Dimitri and respected him more than just his guardian.

"Liss breathe. You're kinda starting to freak me out. " I commented as we took our seats.

"There's no use in saying that to her today. She's had coffee." Christian revealed.

I sent him a glare before hissing, "Hm, and I wonder who gave it to her." Lissa rarely drank coffee and only when she was sleep deprived or stressed. And this was because she gets way too hyper from all the caffeine and starts to crave it like crazy. It was like her own personal crack.

Christian waved his hands nonchalantly "Hey whatever my fiancé wants, is what my fiancé gets."

I laughed menacingly at that, "Ha! Spoken like a true bitch. But I guess you like that right? Being whipped so much? It makes up for what you lack in the-"

I was cut off by Dimitri as he gave me a warning to be nice, "_Roza._"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine fine. Whatever, but if she goes nutso on you later don't come crying to me."

Christian smirked at me as he quips pointing between me and Dimitri, "Now look who's the one being whipped. You can definitely tell who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Yeah_ me_." I curtly bark as I shoot him a cold glare.

"Okay, okay. Break it up you two you're starting to give me a migraine." Lissa interjects and I look back at her to see she's calm again which a playful grin on her angelic face.

I smile before I speak again, "Sorry Liss. Anyway, I have something else to tell you."

She looks at me curious before I remove my left arm that I've been hiding behind my back. How she never notices I was purposely hiding the view of my left hand this entire time is beyond me, but the moment she saw the ring on my finger she gasped.

"We're engaged!" I proudly announce as Lissa's face lights up before she squeals and hugs me.

"Oh my god!" she gushes as she see scrutinizes my hands. She then looks at Dimitri puzzled, "But I thought you were proposing next week."

My eyes widen, "You knew!" I accuse.

She grimaces guilty as she whispers, "Sorry. I wasn't supposed to tell you anything. He told me after I got suspicious when he asked what size ring you wore. "

I nodded my head in understand before she turned her attention back to me and gave me a look of excitement and anticipation as her set of pleading eyes glazed over in innocence before begging, "Rose you have to let me plan your wedding."

I shook my head, "Oh no, I know you. You'll take it too far. I don't want this to be like a great grand ball instead of a casual get together."

"But-"

"No. Beside, we don't even have a date set yet."

"Please! I can help-"

"Fine." I hear myself saying. I don't want to fight Liss on this, she's family to me and I know planning my wedding is something that would mean a lot to her. She might even come in handy, seeing as she's already planned her own wedding. She's not getting married until she graduates from Leigh, but the perfectionist that she is, has already met with a designer for her dress, stalked down florists, and has commissioned a world renounce chef to cater the event.

I shook my head remembering the multiple binders she was hidden about the house all filled with plans and ideas for the 'great event'.

I look her square in the eye as I speak my next words, "I'm not getting married until after the baby is born. So could you relax for a bit? I haven't even thought about ideas yet."

Lissa smiles at me sympathetically. "I'm so happy for you. But alright. I'll cool down. So when's your due date?"...

The rest of the evening went well, we stayed for dinner and then walked back to the apartment. As I slipped into bed and snuggled into Dimitri's side, I couldn't help but worry about tomorrow night.

We were going to break the news to my parents and I made a silent prayer that they wouldn't trying to kill Dimitri afterwards. Tomorrow was the true test of the strength of our love and happiness. Getting the blessings from my mobster father and lethal guardian mother. Oh joy...

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to delay Abe & Janine's reactions but I promise you they're coming. I'm working on a DPOV chap as we speak- errr... I mean as I write this note, so expect another update soon. And I'll give you a little hint, it's fluffy like a kitten and contains some hidden tongue-tantalizingly-sour lemon candy. Review.

~Fabulous


	9. Perfectly Surprised

A/N: Ahhh! So sorry for not updating an sooner. Turns out this chapter took a lot longer to write than what I expected. Actually, it's so long I'm deciding to divide it up into three chapters instead of one. I felt the parents' reaction should have it's own chap. So next up will be the much anticipated DPOV. I'm still finishing up a few minor touches here and there so *fingers crossed* the next two chapters will be posted this weekend.

In this chap, we're back to the main Rose point of view. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>My black heels made soft clacks against the hard pavement ground as I briskly walked in the direction of a small italian restaurant located at the heart of the royal court.<p>

"Roza calm down. We still have time." Dimitri softly said beside me as I tugged on his arm to make him walk faster.

"No we don't." I sharply snapped. "I said we were meeting them at 8:00." I steal a glance at my cellphone and pick up my pace, "It's 7:45! I wanted to be there by now. That way we could be early!" I huff angrily.

Between the nerves and the hormonal mood swings, I'd been dreading this dinner all day long. Not to mention Dimitri refusing to get it on with me had me coiled like a spring and read to lash out at anyone. It was insane what he was doing to me. With one glance from his smoldering eyes, or a simply brushing of our skin or even the way he'd softly whisper my name in my ear with that seductive accent of his-I wanted him more than ever now. And the sheer fact that he wouldn't give into my wants was driving me up the wall.

It's only been one day since I agreed to holding off on sex for a week. But I honestly don't know how the hell I'm going to get through the next couple of days!

God I hate being pregnant. It's like I've suddenly become a sex addict and Dimitri being the masochistic hopeless romantic that he is, still wants to hold off on getting too physical until this weekend for our date. I should have argued with him more if he hadn't of _persuaded_ me to see his logic. I remember his words after he seduced me on the kitchen counter yesterday... _Roza trust me, it's worth the wait. When we make love again it will be like nothing you've ever felt before... _Errr! He better be right or so help me-

"_Roza?"_ the damned russian questioned pulling me out of my swirling thoughts.

"What!" I snapped.

He gave me a timid smile as he announced, "We're here."

I took a moment to look around and found that we were indeed at the restaurant now. With another glance at my cellphone I noticed we were ten minutes early. I let out a deep sigh and looked into my soulmate's bottomless brown eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I softly said to him.

"It's okay Roza." he murmured as his eyes drifted to my belly.

These emotion shifts were starting to get to me. I hated knowing I'd lashed out at Dimitri when he didn't do anything wrong. _Well... not entirely wrong, _I mentally noted as my eyes drifted at him from head to toe like a piece of meat. He was dressed in a dark gray button up shirt with a black blazer instead of his usual duster because it was too thick for the early autumn heat and dark stained jeans along with a new pair of black leather shoes that I bought him for our two month anniversary.

I met his dark chocolate eyes and almost melted, he looked so damn hot tonight and completely fuckable. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes trying not to let his appearance fluster me because I was fighting every fiber in my bones not to take him right here and now on the restaurant's outdoor patio table.

I felt his long calloused fingers squeeze mine where they were intertwined at our waist while his other free hand grazed the small of my back and pressed me flat up against the front of his body where my curves molded onto him in a perfect fit.

I opened my eyes as the hand slid up the seem of my black cocktail dress where it made it's way to my cheek and he caressed my skin soothingly with his fingertips.

"You look stunning tonight." he whispered before he brought our lips together in a passionate kiss. I moaned softly as he licked my bottom lip and all too soon he pulled away and that moan turned into a frustrated growl.

"_Dimitri..." _I pleaded.

Dimitri chuckled and kissed the top of my forehead as he whispered, "Sorry Roza. I'm keeping my promise." I pouted at him and he growled playfully as he teased, "I wonder if you'll be like this the whole time you're pregnant. Feisty, hot and bothered. I like this side of you. I'm most definitely going to take advantage of this wonderful opportunity to test your control."

_What! I'm pregnant! That's cheating! _

I gasped and pulled out of his embrace and smacked his arm hard. "Oh no you're not! What the hell is wrong with you! Do you _want _me to simultaneously combust!"

He grabbed me by the waist and tugged me against his hips again and growled in my ear, "_Mm, yes I do. I love it when you're wild_."

I seriously almost came when he said that so I was unable to make a witty come back. And it wouldn't of worked anyhow because very quickly he let go of me and opened the restaurant's front door, "Are you coming Roza? We don't want to be late."

I scowled at him as I marched past the threshold ignoring him. "_Love you." _I sarcastically muttered under my breath. He was so going to pay for that later.

As I spoke with the receptionist I felt Dimitri stand behind me. As the girl checked for our reservation I turned to look at Dimitri to see him smiling like the bee's knees.

He curled an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Do you feel more calm now?" he asked politely.

I stared at him wide eyed for a moment and then flaunted him an appreciative smile, "You were distracting me weren't you?" I stated rather than asked.

He smiled and pecked my lips, "Of course I was. You were stressed out. I don't want you to worry about this. Everything will be fine."

I grinned at the man I love thankful to have him in my life. I didn't realize until I woke up this morning just how much I need my parent's support and approval about my pregnancy and engagement. I didn't have a good relationship with my mother growing up and I only just recently met my father. But in such a short amount of time over the last few months, I've built up a really good relationship with them both. I now love them as they always have of me. It was hard at first accepting them into a my life when they had been so distant before. But now, I felt we were a true family. So when it came to informing them of my good news, it scared me shitless that they wouldn't approve of it.

They tolerated Dimitri, but I wasn't too sure they fully trusted him. It's funny how just yesterday I was comforting Dimitri when now he was comforting me about my parent's acceptance.

"Your table's ready. Right this way..." our escort informed us and broke me out of my revery. Dimitri twined one of our hand together as we walked to our table.

The moment we were seated, my parents appeared out of nowhere striding towards us. I felt my heart skip a beat as Dimitri's hand in mine tensed giving me a tight squeeze.

I was impressed with how well my parents cleaned up. My father, as usual,was dressed in a tailored suit that was a medium gray with white pin stripes. He wore a crisp white dress shirt underneath with a blue floral scarf. And as always he wore his signature gold jewelry giving the impression that he was a pirate.

My mother on the other hand was a knock-out. I'd never seen her wear such a form fitting dress before. It was a deep ocean blue with chiffon straps and a V-cut neckline that dipped down perfectly so that she exposed a little bit of cleavage but still looked elegant. The hem of the dress ended at just a few inches above her knee and she wore silver stilettos. She was wearing natural make up and with her curly auburn hair bouncing around her face making her look younger. I was shocked to say the least. But unfortunately her nice attire didn't match her facial expression.

The piercing glare of my mother's eyes was a sharp contrast the lazy yet cunning gleam of my father's. I smiled at them at I greeted them first and hugged them both as Dimitri shook their hands, "Mr. Mazur... Guardian Hathaway... nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Abe. We're no longer strangers anymore Dimitri." my father said in a confident voice but his eyes spoke otherwise. On the surface they were laid-back and approachable, but underneath the surface you could he we was sizing Dimitri up and watching him like a hawk.

When it came to my mother she didn't grace him with the same polite manner. "You will continue to address me formally Belikov." she sneered at him, not even bothering to address him by his first name or title. She also had lingered in the hand shake with a firm grip and I could tell it must of hurt with the pressure she was applying to Dimitri's hand but he didn't show any signs of it. Instead he smiled at her and politely replied, "Why of course Guardian Hathaway. I assume your flight went well?"

She continued to stare him down as she let go of his hand and curtly replied, "It was fine." She then motioned for us to sit down.

The waiter immediately came by and we all ordered our drinks. It was silent for awhile as my parents kept their eyes firmly fixed on Dimitri's every more. My mother's eyes turned to slits when Dimitri grabbed my hand under the table.

I mentally sighed. This was how they always acted when I went out with Dimitri. I guess to some people, they were just being normal overprotective parents, but to me it was down right embarrassing. When Dimitri wasn't around, which was hardly ever, they were so loving and warm. But when_ the Russian_ was present, they were as cold as ice.

My father was the first to break the silence, "So has anything exciting happened at work Rosemarie?"

I grimaced remembering the argument I had with one of my guardians a few days ago, "Well one of the wards was tampered with on the upper east side of the court a mile outside of the queen's house. There was a minor glitch in communication when one of my night guardians failed to sight a human entering the grounds unauthorized. Thankfully though, I caught sight of it on our surveillance footage in time and the issue was resolved."

My mother unglued her eyes off of Dimitri and turned to me "What do you mean _'minor glitch in communication' _? Don't you keep in contact with your team and the court's technical department?"

Was she questioning my authority? "Of course I do! Hence the term_ 'glitch'. _I run a very strict operation here mom. Don't worry, I made sure the issue would never happen again." I snapped back at my mother but she didn't seem convinced.

"Did you order a full search of the area and immediately replace the ward? And did you contact the alchemists to handle the human? You know these are very serious matters Rose and should not be taken lightly. I hope you're taking this job seriously, maybe it's too much responsibility for you especially when you're so youn-"

"I'm not a kid anymore mother." I cut her off angrily. "I punished the guardian on duty and dealt with the situation accordingly. I don't need _your advice_ on how to do _my job." _ I couldn't believe her, she thought I couldn't handle my job!

"You're right _Rosemarie. _You're not a child anymore. This is real life we're talking about. _Professional._ _Matters._ It isn't like the simplicity of security at an academy or having only one charge. This is a lot more extensive. This is the central place of our democracy and the most sought after target location for strigoi attacks. I wouldn't have to give you _guidance _if you'd done your job properly. You should be more selective with who you hire." my mother shot right back at me just as flamed as me.

I glared at her, oh she was _not _going to embarrass me out in public.

"_Janine._" I heard my father scold my mother. "Give her a break. She's doing a great job." He then winked at me as my mother let a out a huff to cool down. But she kept a stern look at me letting me know this wasn't going to be the end of that discussion. _What's with her tonight? _I mused. It's like she's suddenly been whacked with the 'bitch stick'. Looks like someone's on PMS tonight...

We continued to glare at each other as Dimitri rubbed small circles into my wrist to calm me down. I broke eye contact with my mother as the waiter returned with our drinks.

I decided to play nice and drop the issue. "So dad, how's _the business_ going?"

He smirked at me knowing very well I'd never get a straight answer from him about his illegal biddings. He took a sip of his drink, "Funny you should ask that. I'm retiring."

I tried not to choke on on my drink after he said that, "W-what?" I managed to gasp out as Dimitri patted my back.

My father only grinned at me as he replied, "Oh you heard me."

"But you're like... only in your forties! You still have plenty of time to um... _work." _I rebutted.

My father shrugged, "Hey it's my choice. Besides, I've saved up quite a good amount of money over the years. So there really isn't any reason that I should have to keep working around. Especially when I'm going to permanently move here."

My eyes widened in shock. My father has been staying here at the royal court for three months now, claiming he wanted to spend the summer with me before he returned back to Russia to run his _businesses. _But now he's going to _stay?_ This is too weird.

"Why?" I demanded glaring at him. He can't be serious.

"Oh I have my reasons." he slyly replies back, briefly looking into my eyes before fixing a threatening stare at Dimitri.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? _Before I have time to question him any further our waiter returns to take our orders...

"That's an odd thing to order." My mom notes as the waiter walks away.

"What is?" I asked confused.

She sits up straighter in her seat before saying, "Ordering chicken primavera with a side order of chocolate sauce. You're not actually going to pour that on your dinner are you?"

I stare at her puzzled and offended, "Hey it was a good idea at the time. So sue me! You don't see me commenting on your food selections!" my voice is colder than I'd thought. But she just seems to be pushing my buttons a lot tonight. Besides, I think chocolate and chicken would be an amazing combination so why not put the two together?

I could feel Dimitri's hand tighten in mine, trying to calm my nerves.

My mom puts a hand up in a non-threatening manner. "I wasn't trying to upset you. It's just that... it was something I would normally do when I was preg... and it almost sounds as if you were..." my mother trails off unable to find the right words to say.

I felt my heart started to thump harder in my chest as I say, "It almost sounds as if I were _what_ mom?"

She shakes her head, "Nothing. Never mind. It's impossible."

I hold her gaze as I say, "Almost as if I were... _pregnant?" _

Her eyes widen as they flicker from me to Dimitri and for the first time in my life, I've rendered my mother speechless.

My father however is not. "What are you trying to say kiz?" he asks as he puts an arm around the back of my mother's chair.

I glance at Dimitri for a minute and his eyes are radiating with encouragement so I take that as a good sign and bring our intertwined hands up onto the dinner table.

I take a deep breath as I confidently announce, "I'm pregnant."

To my astonishment my dad actually smiles at us, "Congratulations. I take it Dimitri here is the father?" I'm too scared to look at my mother because she's being too quiet right now. So I look back into Dimitri's warm chocolate eyes as I answer, "Yes he is." Dimitri smiles proudly and places his free hand on my belly.

"I suppose there's a legitimate reason as to how this is possible?" my dad continues to question.

I quickly explain the whole DNA thing and he nods his head in understanding. I stare at him confused, "Why are you so calm about this? You're not mad?"

My dad laughs, "Well of course I am kiz. I'm too young to be a grandpa. I mean just look at me! Not a wrinkle in sight and my body look great without-"

"Ibrahim you can't be serious about this!" my mom cuts him off and shoots him daggers.

My dad matches her glare as he quips back, "Janie I am very serious." he nods his head towards me and Dimitri, "They're happy together. Can you not see how much she's glowing?"

My mother growls at him and then glares at me, "We need to talk in private." her voice is curt and commanding at the same time.

I let go of Dimitri's hand and cross my arms, "I'm not going anywhere. If you have something to say to me. You can say it right now in front of all of us."

My mother's eyes darken a few shades as she hisses. "Fine. Do you have any idea what you're doing!"

"Yes I do." I snap back.

"_Oh really. _You're only eighteen Rosemarie. How do you plan on raising this child? You don't know what to do. You're not prepared for this. You're throwing away your future! How do plan on keeping a job-"

"Enough!" I yell at her causing her to stop speaking and coincidentally catching the attention of a few tables surrounding us.

I lower my voice as I spit back, "You don't think I'm terrified about this? I didn't plan to have this baby! I didn't know I could even _have _children with Dimitri until the day the doctor told me I was pregnant! I know the risks I'm taking. I know it's too early. But I love him mom. And I love our child. We're going to get through this and we're going to be a family. I'm also engaged. Oh did I not mention that yet? Well yeah, we are. He proposed and I accepted. I came here tonight to tell you all this and to get you're blessing but I guess that's too hard for you now is it? Why can't you for once in my life just be happy for me!" My worst fear was coming true tonight. I wasn't going to get the support I wanted.

By the end of my little speech I was breathing hard and I felt tears threatening to form in my eyes. But I bit them back waiting for her response, but it turned out to be my dad instead.

"I thought you were proposing next week." His question was directed at Dimitri.

I glanced at him as he looked at my father guiltily, "I was but in spur of the moment, I couldn't resist after hearing the good news."

"You knew too!" I shrieked glaring at my dad. First Lissa, now my dad. Did everyone know Dimitri was going to propose except me?

He laughed, "Well who do you think gave him permission?"

I stared back at Dimitri in amazement, he asked my dad for permission to marry me?

Dimitri slipped a hand into his jean pocket and pulled out my ring where he slid it back onto my finger. We agreed earlier to hide it until I told my parents.

I heard my dad whistle, "That's a nice rock you've got there. Well done Dimitri."

I smiled at my dad before gazing back at my mother. Her eyes were distant and cold as she spoke, "I need to speak with you outside. _Now."_

I flicked my hair back and gave her a defiant smirk as I retorted, "I don't feel like going out there. So why don't you tell me what you have to say _here." _

My mother's eyes twitched a little as she sneered. "I wasn't asking for your opinion _Rosemarie Elise." Oh shit_, she did _not _just whip out the _middle name. _

Before I can give her a snarky reply, she abruptly stands up, ceases my arm and literally _drags_ me out of the restaurant like a child. I'm too stunned to react as she leads us to a quite, dimly lit area at the side of the building where she slows her pace down.

Finally able to wipe the shock off my face, my reflexes kick in and I rip my arm out of her grasp and yell, "What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Watch your tone with me." my mom spits back.

I growl and face her directly, "No. Why are you being like this? I thought we were finally on good terms with one another!"

She lets out a quick breath and tilts her head up towards the sky, "We are on good terms Rose." I hear her say as her voice softens.

I take a step closer to her, "Then why! Why are you so mad!" I'm practically begging for an answer as I felt a tear leak from one of my eyes.

She snaps her head forward and rapidly says, "Because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did!"

I take a step back from her, "_What? I- I w-was a mistake?" _My voice feels small and vulnerable in this moment. Maybe I didn't here her right.

She has this shocked expression that crosses her face that suddens turns into a tender warm tone as she gentle says, "Rose you were never a mistake. You were _unexpected _but I never saw you as a burden. It's just that I..." she trails off in deep thought and soon the fire returns to her eyes as she shouts, "You don't understand what I had to sacrifice for you! Don't you get that!"

She throws her hands up in frustration and continues, "God, I wish I'd had more time before I got pregnant with you. I wasn't ready, I wasn't prepared. I couldn't provide for you Rose! I was only seventeen! I panicked! Your father did too! He disappeared to Russia to find work and he would send me money every once in a while but it wasn't enough!"

I could see her eyes start to lightly mist, "I struggled to graduate early from the academy. I ended up having to_ leave_ you at one while I got an assignment for a charge. But it was far away. I felt so bad for leaving you like that! But the pay was good. And then I spent all my time as a full time guardian so I could support you. You know the academy's tuition wasn't cheap! I couldn't afford to come visit you all the time. And then I had to build up a reputation! I... I loved you more than anything. It hurt me so much to watch you grown up without me there with you. I made Ibrahim promise me he wouldn't see you until you were eighteen and you could decide for yourself if you wanted him in your life. And then you hated me for so long..." at the end of her speech she choked up with emotion and looked away from me.

But as for me, I stood there frozen. I never realized how much my mom cared for me. I always thought she abandoned me, but she didn't. She had to fulfill her duty as a guardian _and _pay for all of my expenses. I stared at my mother now in a new perspective. I saw her as a young teenager, afraid and pregnant. Not the intimidating, world-renowned guardian she is today.

My mind swirled with apprehension and a newfound respect for my mother. Barely above a whisper I softly said, "_You did the best you could." _

She swirled around to face me as I took a step towards her, _"What did you say?" _she mumbled in between wiping her tears away.

I smiled at her, "You did the best you could mom. I understand that now. And I could never truly hate you. But I'm not going to be like that."

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "I was afraid of the same things, but I'm different. I have a good job and my salary is actually pretty good. Dimitri works too you know. We have a pretty nice amount of savings built up over the last three months. That's why we can afford such a nice apartment."

I lifted up my hand with my engagement ring and continued, "He's made a commitment to me. I know you didn't approve of our previous relationship, but everything is different now. We're not rushing into anything. I'm holding off on getting married until we adjust to having a baby around."

My mom closed the gap between us and puts her hands on either side of my shoulders. She eyes me levelly as she asks, "Are you sure about this?"

I gazed at her equally serious as I speak with a confident and strong tone, "Yes I am."

And those were the only words it took before she enveloped me in a strong embrace. I felt one of her hands stroke my hair as she said, "I give you my blessing then. I want you to be happy."

I lean into her touch and feel a quick rush flood throughout my body. All my fears about my mother not accepting my new life changes are washed away and replaced with a bond of respect. I feel my breath hitch from the sensation.

I pull back and sniffle a little as I croak, "Thanks mom. Hearing you say that means a lot to me."

She smiles wiping away stray tears from my cheeks as she bent forward to kiss the top of my head, "I love you my little Rose and never forget that." Whoa, wasn't expecting her to say something like that.

I lean back and chuckle, "Wow the famous Janine Hathaway really does have a heart after all."

She laughs too and pulls out of the hug and straightens her dress, "Well just so you know, this stays between us. I don't want people thinking I've gone all soft."

We trade knowing looks and both burst into hysterics...

Five minutes later and after a quick detour to the ladies room, we walk back to the dinner table with a calm, peaceful hum between the both of us. I feel like me and mom really made some progress tonight with our relationship. We both agreed to be more open and honest to each other for now on and made plans to have lunch together the next time she visits court.

I felt almost stupid that just a moments ago we were at each other's throats when now we were cordial and civilized.

As we take our seats, our dinner arrives and we spend the remainder of the dinner talking about the baby and future plans. My parents still gave Dimitri sharp looks and lingering glares, but it seemed the atmosphere was more light. They were starting to accept him more.

Dimitri even stopped looking nervous and started to glow as my mother actually smiled at him and informed him he had permission to marry her daughter so long as no one _ever_ referred to her as 'grandma'. We all laughed at that and Dimitri kissed our linked hands affectionately.

But one thing throughout the dinner was truly starting to grate at my nerves. Every once in a while, my father would whisper something into my mother's ear and she'd giggle. _Giggle! _I thought the woman was incapable of such a gesture! I would also catch them staring at each other for a bit longer than normal and then my mom would sometimes caress his hand. It was subtle but I caught onto it. She would reach for a utensil and 'accidentally' graze the side of his hand with the back of hers. Or she would reach for her wine glass and gently nudge him.

It wasn't until dessert that I decided to speak up, "Okay you two, what's going on?" My parents both froze as my dad was feeding my mom a bite of tiramisu.

My dad cleared his throat as my mom stared at me dubiously, "What do you mean?"

"Oh don't play that card on me. I can see what you two are up to and I don't like it."

"Rose-" Dimitri tried to catch my attention but I ignored him and glared at my parents red-handed.

"Well? I'm waiting. Spill." and as an after thought I added, "And don't lie. Because I'll know if you are."

My dad placed his spoon down on the table as my mom leaned back in her chair. They glanced at each other nervously as my mom whispers, " I don't think we can hide this from her anymore Ibrahim."

"Agreed." my dad nods as he grabs a hold of my mother's hand and meets my stare "Kiz, We got married."

For a minute I just sat there with my jaw dropped open before I explode, "What! When? Why! How come you never told me this before!"

My dad chuckles, "Well we wanted to surprise you later next month. But-" he looks into my mother's eyes lovingly, "After everything that happened to you. It brought us closer. We rekindled our love. And one night I just suggested we get married-"

My mom chimed in then as she gripped his hand tighter, "We always loved each other but with the long distance and watching out for you and working so much, we never had time to be a couple. We drifted apart. But now that you're older, we realized you didn't need our support that much anymore. So we started talking and..."

"Got back together after all these years." my dad finished.

I stared at them baffled.

My mom laughed, "We had a private ceremony a month ago. It wasn't planned, it just happened. You were so busy with your new job, we felt it'd be better to tell you later once you were more settled."

My dad looked at me, "That's why I'm retiring and moving here. I want to be with your mother."

I felt like the room was spinning, what the hell is happening? "But- but mom doesn't _live _here..." I managed to mumble.

My mom gives a nervous laugh and looks at me too, "Well, that's another bit of news I haven't told you yet. I'm resigning my post with Lord Szelsky and have accepted a new assignment here at the royal court. I've been offered a position on the guardian counsel."

I took deep breaths to calm myself down. This was too much. And too _weird!_ I felt a shudder rack down my spine at the thought of my parents _living _together and doing god only knows what in their free time.

"Rose say something." I heard my mom say.

I glance up at her and growl, "You've given me such a hard time and now you're prancing around like that old bag in _Letter's to Juliette _? How could you be... when I could of..." I trailed off at a lost for words.

Thankfully Dimitri seemed more composed, "Congratulations on your assignment and status. I'm glad the both of you found happiness." My parents spare him a gracious smile as he asks about their new plans as I feel my mind churning with a jumble of thoughts in the background.

Suddenly I cut my dad off from whatever he's talking to Dimitri about as I snap, "Alright you two. Here's how it's going to be. You _don't_ have permission to criticize me and Dimitri's relationship anymore and I'll allow _minimal _physical contact with each other when I'm around. You _will not _live within a two mile radius of where we live. And if I catching you two sticking your tongues down each other's throats you will _never _be allowed near my child because we'll pack up and disappear. Theses are my rules if you want me to accept this. Do I make myself clear?"

Both my mother and father actually stared at we wide-eyed like two teenagers that have been caught making out in their parent's basement. I don't think they believe I'm serious about this, but oh... I _so _am.

After a moment of awkward silence, my father speaks, "We accept your conditions."

Huh, that was easy. I'm still weirded out by all of this but I'll leave it for another day to interrogate them about it. For now I'll let be because I'm starting to feel drained with so much of these damn revelations.

I smile satisfied and lean back in my chair and rub my belly, "Now if you'll excuse us I need to get some sleep or you'll end up with a grandchild with a missing eye and third leg."

There was a slight pause in the air before we all burst into laugher and actually have a nice talk about my parent's reunion. Fifteen minutes later we end our talks and I get up and hug my parents goodbye.

When they turned to Dimitri, I caught sight of him gulp as they shook his hand and stared him down. They informed him they plan on having a 'proper trip' with their future son-in-law claiming they need to 'bond' and have some 'one-on-one' time. My mother even mentioned a 'nice' sparring match she plans to have with him went she moves here. To say Dimitri was terrified of their plans or rather _underlying threats_ was an understatement. He was _petrified. _God help us all...

I leaned my head against Dimitri's arm as we walked back to our apartment in a peacefully silence. "Is it at all what you expected?" Dimitri's softly asks as we turn a corner and stroll up to the outdoor courtyard of our apartment complex.

I stop and smile looking up into his warm bottomless brown eyes as I wrap my hands around his neck. "Not in the slightest bit. But I'm happy it all worked out Comrade. I love how our lives are now filled with pleasant surprises."

He smiles back at me wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up off the ground so that our heads are the same level. "No it's not. It's _perfect_ Roza. Just like you." and without waiting for a response he molds our lips together in a sweet kiss.

I drown in his tender embrace and think about all that's happened over the past few months. I'm in love, pregnant and engaged. In this moment I have it all along with the encouraging support of the people that are closest to me. So yes, I think I do agree with the man I love. Our life together in this moment is simply perfect.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like Rose's middle name or should I change it? And what do you think Dimitri's middle name should be? Review.

~Fabulous


	10. Interlude

A/N: Hey guys! So uhh, another delay in updates... it's been... a month since i promised new chapters? i'm sorry for the wait. long story short I lost the files for about two weeks and then got into a serious case of writer's block when editing this. on top of that i'm taking this annoying online college math course and my older sister (aka _Bridezilla_) is getting married soon... real life pretty much sucks : /

anywho, I'm unsure of this chapter. I don't have a beta so everything I publish is in raw form. writing for me is usually hit or miss. I have two more chapters coming so far for this story (which I still need to edit) although I might take a break for awhile to refresh my outlook on it. But I will come back to this story. I wrote a tasty DPOV lemon but need to write a few things leading up to it.

suggestions are always welcomed for this story. and in the meantime checkout a new story I'm working on called **Beautiful Intentions**_. _I'm a _major_ music nerd so I like so incorporate that into what I write._ *hint hint...lyrics thrown into my stories and chapters named after albums and songs... _so if you like _Owl City_ check the story out. It has an "Adam Young-esque" type of vibe, kind of...

Shout out to everyone who commented on the nicknames. Your recommendations will be used in the story. : )

This chapter contains a squeeze of lemon and a few douses of Russian. Enjoy?

* * *

><p><strong>Later that week...<strong>

DPOV

Life is not perfect. Especially when your fiancée keeps trying to seduce you every single day, multiple times a day at that, for the last week and you can't do anything but to bite your tongue and resist her temptations.

This past week has been a true test of Rose and mine's self-control. It's difficult to say the least, being around the pregnant love of your life while she constantly demands that I satisfy her. It's actually quiet _painful_.

I'll do anything to please my Roza and make her happy, but for once I simply cannot. I promised her no sex for a week so that our date tonight would be memorable, and that's a promised I've worked hard to keep.

Rose without even trying, is a very sexy woman. So when she _actually _puts an effort into being a seductress, let's just say things get _very_ _hard,_ _very_ _quickly_. I chuckle to myself as I stand in the shower, washing myself up after a long workout at the gym.

I don't think Rose fully understands the power she has over me. Just the simple thought of her clad in only a set of revealing black lingerie makes my skin simmer with desire as blood rushes to the most sensitive area of my body.

The past few days have become sort of a game between the both of us. Teasing one another to the brink of insanity until one of us breaks control.

But with a strong sense of will, I've managed to keep myself calm and not give it to her... Or at least appear so. More times than I'd like to admit, I find myself desperately seeking a release from how excited she gets me. I literally thank god for the years of experience I have being a guardian and the time spent when I mentored Rose at the academy.

Back then I discovered how to control my feelings and tame the flames of arousal before people can notice. But sometimes I couldn't always control myself, and I would end up with stolen kisses, heated sparring matches and the most memorable event with Rose, what happened in the cabin...

I did however learn from my experiences when I didn't give into hunger. Resistance only lasted for so long, I still had to rid of my frustration and the best way I've learned to do that is through long strenuous sessions of body conditioning.

For the last couple days I find myself visiting the gym more often that usual just so I can avoid one of Rose's _"methods of persuasion" _only to find when I get back to the apartment she does something completely unexpected, causing all my precious time of mediation to disintegrate within minutes. I swear the woman is going to be the death of me.

So much to my relief, when I got back to the apartment today I found her resting in bed after coming home tired from a long shift with Queen Vasilisa.

I felt a wide grin spread across my face at the word _home. _Moving in together was a big step in our relationship after Rose recovered from her surgery. I was nervous when I asked her if she wanted to live with me. It made my heart swell when she excitedly agreed.

All time spent with her, even when I'm simply reading a book sprawled across the couch in the living room and she's cuddled up next to me aimlessly flipping through channels on the TV, is wonderful.

I learned the hard way that she's not a very good cook, who knew toast could actually ignite on fire in a toaster?

I shook my head remembering a group of guardians rushing to our apartment when the smoke alarms went off.

Thanks to Mama and much relief to Roza, I'm actually a pretty decent cook. It warms my heart that I get to spend everyday with her and prepare her meals.

I feel completely relaxed living with her. We've developed a good routine and it reminds me of my childhood living with my family. An experience I haven't had for a long time since becoming a guardian.

I've always felt a certain fondness being surrounded by my family growing up in Baia. As an adult, I fantasized about having my own home and family one day, but when I vowed my life to protect a Moroi, I had to let go of that fondness and those daydreams. I couldn't have a family if I was sworn to protect another. It pained me to see how easy the Moroi's life was.

I don't regret my profession, I feel a deep honor protecting another's life, but I couldn't help but to long for a more simple life. Moroi married all the time, while they were kept safe by their guardians, they were given different opportunities than dhampirs did. Our lives were harsh, stressful and constantly on alert.

It was rare for guardians to have relationships and further more, anything serious. It was almost unheard of if they got married and continued active duty. Usually our race had to decide. _They come first _or drop out of your duties all together and either distance yourself or leave the Moroi society-all while Moroi went on with their lives without a hitch.

Deep down I just wanted to find someone who loved and completed me. Then just run off with them. If I ever found my soulmate, I would never put anyone's life above theirs. Actually that almost happened once, just it didn't end well... A small flash of pain flared in my mind remembering her... I winced from the old thought. Throughout my life I've lost so many people close to me. Once I lost my charge, I vowed to never let that happen again. I decided to ignore my hopes of another life.

I scrubbed soap off my body and let out a deep sigh. I've always had mixed views about a guardian's life. Over the years my mind couldn't stop but to constantly searching for that feeling of _home and comfort _again.

Russia is my native country, so after the grief of Ivan's death and when I left to guard Princess Vasilisa in The States, I started to feel an ache in my chest. The moment my flight landed on the foreign soil, I felt a small pang of home sickness from not being able to visit my relatives. I tried ignoring it, but I simply couldn't. It was my nature to look for love no matter my conflicting views.

At times I felt hollow in America. I was cordial with other guardians but Russia was where I had all my friends and family. I didn't date seeing as my job was too dangerous to allow someone to get close. Especially with the constant fear of not knowing whether I'd live to see tomorrow or vise versa.

It wasn't until I met Rose that the aching and longing started to dissolve away. I felt a comfort in her presence just like I did around Mama, my sisters along with their kids and babushka. After only a year of knowing her, my views finally swayed and settled. I wanted to have it all. A lifetime as a guardian along with a home and wife.

It wasn't until we moved in together that I realized _she _was my home. That I'd finally found my fond hope could be real.

Living with her felt _right_. I realized with sudden clarity that home really wasn't in a particular place or with a group of people. It was merely just the simple place alongside your soulmate, and Roza filled that space. Being a guardian still means a lot to me, but not as much as it used to. Not after finally finding the life that was meant for me.

I felt soothed sleeping beside her every night, waking up every morning to be met with her melted chocolate eyes and her body tightly wrapped up in my arms.

As we discovered our personal habits and eventually grew into a cycle, is wasn't long before I mentally associated our apartment as home because that's where my Roza was. But I wasn't sure if Rose felt the same way as me. She was young and grew up her whole life at an academy. I didn't know if she had adapted to the idea of having a 'home' instead of simply 'living together'. Whether or not she would ever want to get married and possibly raise a family. I loved her but was unsure if she shared the same feeling. I wasn't sure if she believed in soulmates.

My worries soon washed away when I found out she was pregnant and confessed to wanting the same hopes as me.

I accidentally brought it up at the doctor's office a week ago and Rose simply smiled at me as she proudly acknowledged our apartment as home and that she actually wanted children. It was at that moment I realized I knew she'd want to be my wife. The way she knows me without effort and the comfortable silence we share just being in the company of one another confirmed all my hopes of proposing.

Any now I'm living the life I was destined to have. I'm going to marry the woman I love and start a family with her. Speaking of switch, concerns me.

Rose's been more tired lately and has started to take naps right after she's relieved of duty. I know it's the pregnancy causing her to be so weary so I convinced her to permanently take weekends off to rest until the baby comes. At first she argued with me, but after she calmed down she realized too that both her as well as the baby would benefit from the extra time off.

Vasilisa also said the same thing so eventually after some persuasion, Rose agreed to it. It worried me to no end that her new job was too stressful for her. But she was tough and claimed she could handle it. I knew though once she was too far along, she'd have to step back from active duty for awhile. I just hope she won't be too stubborn about it.

I close my eyes lathering my hair with shampoo as I remember her suggesting I should 'help' her _relax_ after work everyday. I felt my eyes roll from the memory, I never realized how much of a sexual appetite that woman has.

A quick flash of this week's tests suddenly flood my mind as I'm rinsing my hair out...

**~*-LEMON-*~**

**Monday**

Rose woke up early in the morning to me delicately running my fingertips across her skin slowly. Her eyes snapped awake as I dipped a hand down her pajama pants and stroked her sex softly with my thumb. Her eyes glazed over in lust just before I swiftly got up and away from the bed.

"Morning Roza." I smirked over my shoulder as I disappeared to the bathroom to get ready for a shift I had with Christian.

The last thing I heard was a feral growl rumble from Rose...

**Tuesday**

I got home late in the evening and nearly had a heart attack as Rose walked around the apartment in a red-lacy corset with fishnet stockings and blood-red high heels. She went about making phone calls and sorting through mail like any ordinary day acting completely obviously to what she was wearing.

She ignored me the whole night and when I tried to touch her, she would painfully smack my hands away or throw in a few defensives hits...

**Wednesday**

Rose was quietly eating a midnight snack in the kitchen when I left the bedroom and came over to her. She was standing near the counter with her back to me when I came up behind her.

She didn't move as I closed in on her. I stood close to her barely an inch away and paused. She was well aware I was behind her, but I didn't do anything. I felt the electric hum radiate off of us as I towered over her, never once touching her.

Minutes later, I slowly bent forward. I could taste the rapid pulse of her anticipation and just then in the span of a breath, I brought my mouth down to her neck and licked a trail behind her ear.

She gasped and turned around but I had already left the room and bolted out of the apartment and to the gym...

**Thursday**

I was drifting into a deep sleep in bed after a long day when I felt Rose's hand slithered it's way into my boxers and tugged up my shaft.

I groaned as I felt her lips nibble on my earlobe and then she seductively whispered, "трахать меня." _(Fuck me.) _

My dick swelled within a nano second at the sound of her intoxicating voice speaking Russian. With as much courage as I had in me, I gently pushed her away and all but sprinted to the bathroom for a cold shower...

**Friday**

We had dinner with Lissa and Christian. The entire time at the table, we fought each other off. Rose kept trying to undo my belt and jean zipper and I would slip my hand upper her thighs.

When we got home I went to go brush my teeth and change. When I emerged from the bathroom I stopped dead in my tracks.

Rose had laid herself down, across the bed in a provocative pose wearing nothing but a thin black thong and gave me a smoldering stare.

I immediately left the room, locked and barricaded the door and slept on the couch that night...

**~*-End of Lemon-*~**

I tore my eyes open as I realized I was getting stiff from the intense memories. I abruptly switched the shower dial to cold and let the freezing water shake the feeling my body was now experiencing away. _Damn that woman..._

Later I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and set to work on a shave. Once finished, I did a quick blow-dry of my hair and walked into the bedroom and over to the dresser.

I pulled on a fresh pair of briefs and walk over to the bed where Rose is peacefully sleeping. I sat down on the edge and she stirs slightly from the bed adjusting to my weight but doesn't wake. I run one of my hands through her silken hair, letting my fingers curl around a few locks as I shift so that I'm leaning over her with my free arm propping my torso up.

I slide my hand down her arm gently and stop at her wrist letting my thumb stroke feather-light caresses to the skin there as I turn her hand over and gaze at her engagement ring.

I can feel my heart constrict as my eyes tinge slightly from the sight of that ring on her finger. I still can't believe I finally proposed to her. I never knew that such a simple word as "_Yes"_ could hardness so much meaning and power before. Asking Rose to be my wife was the most terrifying thing I've ever done. Words cannot describe the emotions I felt when hearing that velvety word slip from her mouth after asking her to be mine forever.

My heartstrings grew more taut as I remembered our conversation about marriage. I knew this was a lot to ask of her at a such young age, but to my relief she wants me in that way. I know I still have to earn her full trust back, as painful as it was to realize I've lost her trust after our separation and the self-doubt I caused her when we first fell in love, I'm determined to prove to her how deep and unbreakable my love for her is. With time, patience, and support I'll regrow and enforce our trust.

I can wait infinitely until she's ready to marry me. Just knowing she accepted my proposal is enough to make me die a happy man.

She is literally the other half of my soul. Without her, I wouldn't of survived as long as I have since being restored. Just the presence and sight of her heals even the deepest of my still aching wounds. I honestly don't understand how I lived my life for so long without finally finding her. The moment I laid my eyes on her when tracking her and Vasilisa back when I worked for the academy, I just had this feeling. I didn't fully grasp it at the time, but my soul _knew _I'd finally found the one. My missing piece that I never really realized was vacant in my incomplete soul until I saw Roza.

She is my life now, so long as I have her with me, nothing else matters.

I pause for a moment to savor my Roza's new title. _Fiancée_. It has such a beautiful ring to it and I can't seem to stop saying it in head every time I think of her now. She's so many things to me. My soulmate, reason for living, and now the mother of my unborn child.

I let go of her hand and slowly lift the hem of her cotton shirt up so that her lower torso is exposed. I delicately glide my fingertips across her hips and slowly flatten my palm against the center of her waist using my thumb to gently stroke the skin above our growing child." привет, малютка. папочка не могу дождаться встретиться с вами. я тебя люблю столько..." I softly murmur to our baby. _(Hello little one. Daddy can't wait to meet you. I love you so much...)_

There are really no words to quite describe how I felt when I found out Roza was pregnant. I had a suspicion of it when she had so much stomach sickness for the past few weeks but I quickly brushed it aside as soon as it flashed in my mind. I simply thought it was a foolish assumption and that I shouldn't put any thought into it. I couldn't possibly father a child with Rose. Dhampirs supposedly couldn't reproduce with one another.

For so long I dreamt and fantasized of one day having a family with Rose but I never truly realized how wonderful it felt to actually have it happen in real life. Biologically I mean, I would have never minded adopting or any of the other methods I researched to start a family with Rose. So it was a true blessing to find out that through all the trauma we've been through, something beautiful could come from it. It was, in a sense, poetic for us. We both struggled with death and in the end, were given the gift to create new life together. If anything, this miracle made me appreciate my second chance at life so much more that I already do with just being with Rose.

I suppose at first I was shocked, but that soon dissolved into the happiest emotion I've ever felt before. It pained me so much to see Rose so insecure and scared about being pregnant so young. So I made sure she knew just how much I supported her. The moment she realized I was committed to her and ready to keep her safe and protect our child, it was like watching a late blossom bloom. The amount of love and trust I saw glow in her eyes when she sweetly announced our pregnancy in the living room of our apartment was a memory that with be forever burned in my mind.

I bent forward, brushing my hand aside and pressed my lips to her stomach. I closed my eyes, feeling my throat start to thicken from the astounding pride I felt, both from knowing the love of my life was carrying my child and the breathtaking fact that I was going to be a father.

I heard a soft moan sound from Roza from the contact of my lips as she started to wake up. I grinned as I push the fabric of her shirt farther up and started to leave a trail of kisses up her body eliciting another delicious moan from my beauty.

I moved farther onto the bed to where I'm hovering over her yummy body. I bent down to bury my nose between her covered breasts before I began to kiss her neck hungrily.

I could feel her breathing start to hitch as she stirs completely awake. She moans again reaching her hands out, gripping my biceps and forcing me closer to her. I chuckled against her skin as I move my way up her neck to her ear and murmur, "You have to go get ready Roza."

She grumbles some unintelligible words as her hands make their way to my neck and jerks my head over so she can smother her lips to mine.

I groan as she sucks on my bottom lip. The familiar fire that blazes through me whenever we're intimate surges it's way through my veins and intensely so to my manhood where I'm very aware that's starting stiffen.

I growl licking her top lip as she parts her mouth. I slip my tongue inside, briefly tasting her before pulling away and forcing myself out of the bed.

The sound of the anger in Rose's snarl sends a chill down my spine as she opens her eyes and glares at me._ "Get back over here." _she hisses reaching her hands out for me but I easily dodge her grasp and lean up against the wall as I chuckle, "Sorry Roza. Not yet. Get ready. Our reservation is in two hours."

She curses underneath her breath as she slowly gets out of bed. I bite my tongue stifling a chuckle as I back away from her and enter the walk-in closet. I've learned the hard way this week to _not _laugh in front of a bothered Rose. Her temperament is actually pretty frightening and I can see how alike her and Janine really are. I now know better than to teasingly seduce my fiancée when she's sexually frustrated. But for some reason I just can't help but to keep doing it.

Call me crazy, but the more bottled up she gets, the more attracted I feel towards her. I shake my head, looking forward to tonight. I know she'll thank me for the wait, hopefully...

I grab a pair of black trousers that I ironed earlier and slip them on as I hear Rose mutter something at the alarm clock. I roll my eyes as I do up the zipper and button while reaching for a belt. Roza has never been a morning person and after a week of teasing her, she's now even worse especially after a nap.

I grab my dress shirt and tie that are crisply hung on a hanger and walk to the entrance of the closet and lean up against the doorway with an amused expression painted across my face.

I watch Rose as she scuffles around the bedroom in a sleepy daze. I had just woken her up from a long nap so she could get ready for our date tonight.

I felt a wide grin spread across my lips as I gaze at the living, breathing Aphrodite incarnate in front of me. _My Roza _was the purpose of love, the image of beauty, and quite the little master of sexuality. I've never been so attracted to a woman in such an intense way before as I feel for Rose. The touch of her soft tanned skin, the sight of her curved and magnificent body, the warm embodiment of her powerful yet lucid gaze, and the simple taste of her sweet lips was all I could ever dream about in a perfect woman. In ways, she is a dream. I sometimes find myself wondering when I'll wake up because being with Rose is such an intoxicating trance that I'm positive reality can't really be this pleasant.

But then, my goddess will come and showering me with her sassy humor and sizzling touch. Suddenly bringing me back to earth, fully alive and lost in her tantalizing embrace. The way she makes my body feel is electrifying and it seems as if I can never get enough of her.

"See something you like?" she purrs from the bathroom doorway with a towel in hand and a playfully grin on her tasty lips with all traces of frustration completely gone at the moment. I put the hanger I'm holding onto down as I shift my weight off the doorway and lengthen my legs into two quick stride where I'm standing just a breath away from her. Her eyes glow with a lusty heat as I cup her cheek tenderly while slowly sliding my other hand around her waist.

I tug her closer to me as I bend my head down to hers, my breath fans her lips as I whisper, "No. I see something I love." I watch her face lighten in joy before I mold our lips together in a passionate, needy kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to explore some of Dimitri's more deep thoughts and past along with his playful side. I have an idea that I will elaborate on later regarding a small tragedy he went through as a teen. So I wanted to display a different side of him. Did you like it or not? Review.

~Fabulous

ps- Anyone a fan of Chase Coy? I was listening to him when writing the fluff for this chapter. He's so adorable yet hot at the same time, ha ha god I love cute guys who can strum a guitar... ; P


End file.
